


inevitable

by littledhampir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jilytober 2020, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Professor!James, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, jilytoberbr, prompt: professor/aluna
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledhampir/pseuds/littledhampir
Summary: E se o Ministério da Magia tivesse um programa de mestrado em Hogwarts, para jovens aprendizes que quisessem se tornar mestres docentes em uma específica área acadêmica? Prestes a terminar seu mestrado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Lily Evans é surpreendida com a notícia que o professor responsável tinha morrido. Em seu lugar, quem assumiria a disciplina – e, por tabela, seu mestrado – era uma antiga paixão dela, porém agora com uma alcunha diferente: Professor Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi escrita pra o Jilytober (BR) 2020, na semana temática "Clichês", dia 07: Professor/Aluna.  
> Foi levemente inspirada na música In The Next Room - Neon Trees.  
> Por causa do prazo, a história ainda está sendo revisada, então desculpem qualquer erro, logo arrumarei <3 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

A cabeça de Lily girava, e ela não sabia se era por causa da bebida ou causa da situação. Talvez os dois. Ela tinha acabado de voltar do primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade, a primeira oportunidade que teve para se encontrar com suas melhores amigas em dois meses, desde que havia começado a parte prática de seu mestrado em Hogwarts. A primeira parte, a teórica, havia completado durante dois longos anos em Londres, sob supervisão do Professor Abbot, constantemente viajando para lugares que sua mente apenas podia sonhar sobre, encontrando criaturas e maldições que nem seus mais fantásticos sonhos ou terríveis pesadelos podiam criar. E, então, rápido demais, chegou a parte mais simples, e ao mesmo tempo complexa, de seu processo de mestrado: a docência. Supervisionada, é claro. Ainda não tinha licença para ser professora. Ela devia acompanhar por um ano letivo seu professor nas aulas em Hogwarts, para adquirir experiência e comprovar que estava apta a lecionar em uma das mais requintadas instituições de ensino da Europa. O que seria tranquilo, se o Professor Abbot não tivesse decidido ter um ataque do coração e falecer no último verão. Agora, ela teria que completar seu curso com um professor novo... o que não seria problema, se não tratasse de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter.

– O capitão do time de Quadribol do sétimo ano, quando estávamos no quinto? – perguntou Marlene, sob doses de Hidromel, quando ela contou para as amigas naquela tarde, no Caldeirão Furado. Lily aproveitou a visita dos estudantes à Hogsmeade para dar uma fugidinha para Londres. Não havia nada em seu contrato de professora aprendiz e de discente do programa do Ministério que a proibissem disso. _Se não era proibido, era a mesma coisa que ser permitido, não é?_ Era o que ela tentava se convencer.

– James Potter? Espera, não foi com ele que você passou a noite na última vitória da Grifinória naquele ano? – Inquiriu Alice, os olhos arregalados com o que aquilo implicava. Custava suas amigas serem bêbadas amnésicas? Depois de quase seis horas de jogo, todos acima do quarto ano estavam felizes em festejar até o amanhecer, considerando que faltava menos de um mês para o fim do ano letivo e era um sábado. Ela esperava que as amigas estivessem em algum tipo de coma alcoólico ou em algum dormitório trocando amassos e sabe-se lá o que mais com membros da nobre casa de Grifinória. Ela não esperava que todas as quatro estivessem de volta ao dormitório delas e acordadas para verem sua _walk of shame_ direto do dormitório do _head-boy_ na manhã após à festa, muito menos sóbrias o suficiente para fazerem uma inquisição sobre os talentos dele sob as cobertas. O universo e Merlin definitivamente a odiavam.

– Exatamente ele. – Resmungou Lily, ainda incrédula que sua vida tivesse tomado tal rumo, virando dose após dose.

– James Potter, vulgo a melhor transa da sua vida, até hoje? – Retorquiu Emmeline, cutucando o dragão mais um pouco, com um sorriso de canto. Irritar as amigas era seu passatempo preferido, e a loira não deixava uma oportunidade sequer passar. – James Potter, o único que conseguiu te dar três orgasmos seguidos em uma noite? Esse James Potter?

– Ok, ele mesmo! Todo mundo já entendeu de quem se trata. Muito obrigada, Emme! –Lily retrucou alto, não sabendo se escondia o rosto, deixava as amigas falando sozinhas e ia embora, ou virava outra dose. Talvez devesse fazer os três. Não é como se ela tivesse alguma dignidade sobrando, mesmo.

Mas, no fim, passar a tarde com as amigas era justamente o que ela precisava. A ruiva explicou que a morte do antigo professor lhe pegou de surpresa, chegando apenas um dia antes do início do ano letivo. Tendo passado os últimos dois anos com o Professor Abbot, ela foi dispensada das aulas do resto da semana de início do ano letivo pelo Professor Dumbledore. Imaginem a surpresa da mulher, quando ela chegou em Hogwarts no sábado à tarde daquela semana, apenas para descobrir que seu próximo supervisor era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter, sua paixão desde os dezesseis anos, e ficada mais impactante, não apenas do quinto ano, mas de sua vida inteira? O que diria o antigo capitão de Quadribol, se ele soubesse que ele era o parâmetro para aventuras sexuais dela? O que ele diria, se soubesse que ainda atormentava os sonhos e desejos dela, e que, depois de quase cinco anos, ela ainda o desejava como se aquela noite entre eles tivesse sido a anterior?

Merlin, como aquela situação toda era constrangedora.

Lily havia fugido de James a todo momento desde que colocara os pés de volta no castelo, temendo demonstrar o que seu interior ansiava, tentando deixar a relação entre os dois o mais profissional possível. Não ajudava que ele ainda tivesse aquele sorriso de lado estúpido, ou aquela charmosa e ridícula mania de passar os dedos entre seus cabelos a cada cinco minutos, os bagunçando e implorando-a para que pudesse correr os longos e elegantes dedos dela entre os fios negros dele. Ah, como ela odiava aquele cabelo. E como odiava aquele sorriso irônico e sedutor. Mas o que ela mais odiava, não era os olhares intensos que diziam que ele já tinha a visto nua e estava a imaginando-a despida naquele momento, ou a expressão orgulhosa que sua face tomava quando ela acertava a pergunta ou tarefa traiçoeira que ele tinha lhe lançado.

Não, o que ela mais odiava era como podia escutá-lo, toda noite, cada passo, cada movimento dele, no quarto ao lado.

Porque _claro_ que eles seriam colocados em quartos adjacentes. A vida tinha um humor perverso daquele jeito, querendo provocá-la, tentá-la, até que ela ficasse louca e fizesse algo que poderia colocar sua futura carreira em jogo. O que ela estava quase fazendo.

Ouvi-lo toda noite, depois de passar o dia tentando evitá-lo, tentando passar o mínimo de tempo possível em sua companhia, era tortura. Pura e total tortura. Ouvir cada passo, cada movimento, os moveis rangendo sob o peso dele, a água do chuveiro escorrendo pelo corpo dele, os tecidos o tocando, seja a os lençóis da cama que o abraçavam a cada movimento, ou as roupas no armário que cobriam cada movimento calculoso e decidido dele... ela enlouqueceria ouvindo isto toda santa noite, por um ano. Só tinha se passado dois meses, e ela definitivamente já estava enlouquecendo.

Alice, Marlene e Emme riram quando ela balbuciou tais pensamentos. Suas amigas riam porque não compreendiam a tentação que vivia à uma porta de distância. Alice namorava Frank fazia quase dois anos, Emme era uma versão feminina de um mulherengo com seus longos e sedosos cabelos loiros _,_ e Marlene vivia em um romance io-iô com Sirius Black, ninguém menos que o melhor amigo de James Potter, seu atormentador pelos últimos meses. De suas amigas, Lily jurava que Lene seria a qual entenderia. Exceto que parecia que compreensão era muito a se pedir nesses dias. A amiga apenas riu e lhe disse para crescer um par de peitos, bater na porta de James vestida com nada além de lingerie e suas robes de Professora, e tornar realidade cada desejo depravado e pecaminoso que tinha em sua mente.

Não era um conselho muito útil, não importava o quanto seu subconsciente devasso tentasse lhe convencer do contrário.

Lily estava total e completamente fodida. ~~E nem era de um jeito bom.~~

•

Voltando ao castelo naquela noite, horas após o jantar, Lily não se sentia mais ajudada. Suas amigas só souberam rir e fazer comentários sugestivos de sua situação, o que não era nem um pouco útil para ela. A ruiva podia ver como a situação era cômica, se ela não tivesse sua carreira literalmente dependendo disso. Ok, ela teve um _affair_ -caso-aventura-whatever com Potter, e não importava o quão maravilhoso tivesse sido, ela não podia deixar o passado afetar seu presente. Seu futuro. Não importava o quanto ela ansiava-o, o quanto ela desejava as mãos grandes calejadas dele acariciando seu corpo, fazendo que suspiros satisfeitos escapassem de sua boca, a talentosa boca dele beijando-a por toda extensão de sua pele, sabendo cada ponto que a enlouquecia e que a fazia esquecer seu próprio nome...

– Lily? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou subitamente uma voz grossa e rouca, e Lily teve que piscar algumas vezes para reconhecer que já havia passado da sala de aula de Defesa, e estava na porta que levava para a sala que ela e James dividiam como uma sala comunal.

Piscando algumas vezes para que seus olhos focassem na presença em sua frente, a ruiva notou que James estava com a porta aberta para que ela passasse, enquanto ela estava parada feito um idiota na frente do moreno. Sorrindo embaraçada, e sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, ela pediu licença e subiu os degraus, não demorando muito para chegar à pequena sala que dividia com ele. Não sabendo o que dizer ou se devia ir direto para seu quarto ou o banheiro que dividiam, ela ficou parada no meio do cômodo, desconcertada, encarando um ponto aleatório no ambiente enquanto ele surgia na alcova que ligava os degraus para a sala de aula de Defesa aos cômodos deles, e se dirigia para a minicozinha que havia no anexada ao cômodo.

– Tarde produtiva? Senti sua falta no jantar. – James disse, lhe dando as costas e enchendo um copo de água na torneira que havia na pequena bancada da cozinha. Ele se virou em sua direção, mãos levando o copo de vidro aos lábios antes que ela pudesse respondê-lo, a encarando com sérios e intensos olhos cor de âmbar. A mulher sentiu os lábios dela secarem observando as gostas de água tocarem onde ela tanto ansiava, os músculos de anos de Quadribol restringidos em sua camiseta de algodão, os olhos lhe encarando como se conseguissem lê-la como um livro... Lily engoliu a seco e tentou lembrar do que ele havia lhe dito instantes antes.

– Fui à Londres encontrar algumas amigas. Acabei perdendo a hora e jantando por lá mesmo. Não sabia que não era permitido, ou que tivesse algum tipo de toque de recolher. Desculpe. – Ela proferiu, palavras escapando rapidamente de seus lábios, os olhos desviando da tentadora silhueta à sua frente para o chão, enquanto ela mexia nervosamente em seus cabelos. Estava apreensiva do que encontraria naqueles olhos cor de whiskey, o que eles a provocariam a fazer, o chão sendo uma opção mais segura de se observar. Mas não pôde evitar uma última, e rápida, encarada naqueles olhos ambares, encontrando-os fixados em sua pessoa, intimidadores, exigindo algo que ela não sabia, ou não queria, entender. Desviando rapidamente mais uma vez seu olhar para os móveis ao seu redor, mais seguros que os intimidadores e exigentes olhos de James Potter, ela continuou. – Não irá acontecer de novo.

Em sua visão periférica, ela notou o moreno deixando o copo de água vazio na pia e se aproximando, causando que ela se virasse e andasse até o sofá, tentando colocar alguma distância entre a presença magnética do homem e ela.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Lily. Você não é mais uma estudante aqui, ou muito menos menor de idade. Eu só fiquei preocupado. – James falou baixo, a encarando, enquanto parava ao lado da poltrona mais próxima da área da cozinha e colocando as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças. Lily notou que ele usava pijamas, e sua mente não conseguia conter o pensamento que ele havia a esperado chegar antes de ir para a cama. Ela não sabia o que fazer com tal informação. Ou, pelo menos, fingia não saber.

– Como eu disse, não foi minha intenção. Não queria ter te preocupado, ou ter te mantido acordado. – Ela respondeu, tentando não olhá-lo nos olhos, mas não conseguindo desviá-los de seu rosto. O maxilar bem demarcado, as maças do rosto com sardas marcadas pelo tempo excessivo sob o sol, os lábios carnudos que visitaram cada centímetro de seu corpo naquela noite há tantos anos atrás... – Caso precise ou aconteça novamente, te avisarei com antecedência, prometo.

– Me parece justo. – James falou, orbes ambares procurando olhos esmeraldas. Quando percebeu que ela não lhe olharia nos olhos, ele suspirou, mais uma vez bagunçando estupidamente seus cabelos, antes de dizer: – Bom, está tarde, e temos aula cedo amanhã. Durma e descanse um pouco, Lily. Boa noite.

A ruiva pôde sentir a intensidade do olhar dele em seu rosto por mais alguns instantes, antes de ele se dirigir às escadas que levavam ao quarto dele. Antes que ele estivesse longe do alcance de sua voz, ela lhe respondeu. – Boa noite, Potter.

– Já te disse para me chamar de James quando estivermos fora do horário de trabalho, Lily. Durma bem. – Ele disse, virando um pouco em sua direção e lhe dando um sorriso de lado (e não, a respiração dela definitivamente não parou por um instante ao receber aquele sorriso ridículo), antes de entrar em seu quarto e fechar porta.

De onde estava, sentava no braço do sofá mais perto da lareira, Lily ainda podia ouvi-lo em seu quarto, se movendo pelo ambiente por alguns instantes, antes de ouvir um pequeno crack, que indicava que ele havia sentado, ou deitado, em sua cama. Lily queria dizer que era normal saber qual objeto ele estava usando mesmo estando em outro cômodo. Do mesmo jeito que ela se enganava dizendo que estar na sala lhe dava menos desejo de adentrar o quarto de seu supervisor do que se estivesse em sua própria cama – não dava.

Lily podia mentir para qualquer pessoa, menos para si própria. Ela apoiou os cotovelos em suas coxas, sentando propriamente no sofá, e enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos, se perguntando como ela se deixou chegar em tal posição. Desejando seu supervisor, seu orientador, seu professor do mestrado. James Potter era tudo que ela não podia ter, e tudo que ela mais queria.

Lily Evans não recordava qualquer outra situação em que esteve mais fodida do que essa.

•

Lily passou a semana seguinte com o mesmo dilema. Mesmo quando deveria estar se concentrando outras coisas, como seu trabalho auxiliando James, ou com suas próprias atividades teóricas do mestrado, a guerra que travava consigo mesma estava sempre presente no fundo de sua mente, sua consciência constantemente a lembrando de como o queria, mas como não podia tê-lo, distraindo-a de suas funções, mas também a punindo por isso, com seus raciocínios lógicos de como aquilo era errado. E ok, ela passava boa parte do tempo o observando (tarando-o, a parte devassa de sua mente fazia questão de corrigi-la), analisando como ele se portava, memorizando como ele se movimentava, relembrando-a do poder dos músculos dele, escondidos por seus robes, a tentando com pensamentos e ideias... era tortura. A ruiva tinha sorte que a maioria das aulas de James fossem práticas, e ela poderia culpar o rubor em suas bochechas por esforço físico ao ajudá-lo em demonstrações de feitiços e duelos.

E sim, era embaraçoso quando algum aluno tinha que tirá-la do devaneio que sua mente criava envolvendo o professor, ou quando o próprio a chamava duas, três vezes para ganhar a atenção dela de volta, para que ele pudesse lhe passar alguma instrução ou orientação, ou então questioná-la sobre o conteúdo da aula e técnicas pedagógicas.

Mas, infelizmente não era algo apenas sexual. Seria muito mais fácil se seus pensamentos libertinos fossem apenas isso: um desejo carnal. Por que desejos carnais eram fáceis de se superar. Se fosse apenas abstinência sexual, ela resolveria isso com um dia que ela tivesse folga e um cara qualquer em Hogsmeade. Contudo, seu problema era mais complexo. E não era nem porque eles tinham uma história (apesar das constantes lembranças não ajudarem nem um pouco). Se fosse apenas isso, ela superaria em pouco tempo. E por um instante, quando ela chegou à Hogwarts e descobriu que ele seria seu professor supervisor, ela achou que seria algo passageiro. E talvez teria sido, se ela não tivesse inconsequentemente se apaixonado por ele.

Lily entendia como isso tinha sido estúpido da parte dela. Ela não estava mais na idade para paixões de escola. Mas como ela podia evitar, passando o dia todo com ele, vendo como ele era atencioso com seus alunos, dedicado e apaixonado por seu trabalho, como ele realmente se importava com o que eles estavam fazendo ali, e tomava como seu destino de vida ensinar as jovens mentes que lhe foram confiadas a se protegerem? Como ela podia evitar, vendo a versão mais madura, mais segura, mais confiante do menino que ela tinha uma paixão aos dezesseis anos? Como ela podia evitar se apaixonar pelo homem charmoso, solicito, e engraçado com quem passava os dias?

Não era justo. Não era justo a colocarem naquela posição e esperassem que ela não sentisse nada por ele. Ela era apenas humana, no final do dia.

E vê-lo ensinando era... mágica pura. Metafórica e literalmente.

James claramente havia nascido com o dom da docência. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele estava na frente da aula, encarando os alunos e explicando sobre sua matéria. A atenção e o cuidado que o homem tinha com os estudantes eram encantadores. Vê-lo ensinando era cativante. Tão cativante que às vezes ela esquecia que não era apenas sua “aluna”, mas também sua assistente. Mas quando ela era lembrada... ah, esse era um outro tipo de encanto. Toda vez que sua assistência era requerida, ela tinha que se preparar como se estivesse indo para guerra.

Porque duelar com ele era avassalador.

Quando ele precisava de sua ajuda para demonstrar os feitiços, e eles duelavam... o que aquilo provocava nela deveria ser ilegal. Se ela conseguisse capturar as sensações e colocasse-as em uma pílula... LSD, heroína, cocaína... nenhuma delas chegaria aos pés da pura adrenalina que enfrentá-lo lhe causava. O modo como o mundo se desvanecia e seu foco se tornava apenas ele, em sua frente. Como seu sangue pulsava em seu corpo como se fosse pura eletricidade. Os olhos dele fixos nos seus, atentos à cada movimento dela, antecipando cada passo, cada feitiço que ela jogaria em sua direção. Como nas vezes em que conseguia surpreendê-lo, seus olhos arregalavam apenas um pouco, somente para ela notar, e como ele sorria de lado, orgulhoso dela e lhe desafiando a fazê-lo de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

Era êxtase puro. Era o nirvana na Terra. Era como se ela tivesse destinada para ser sua oponente e sua companheira.

Quando esses momentos passavam, e a aula passava para o próximo passo ou então acabava, ela se sentia culpada. Não era para ela se sentir assim. Ela estava ali para aprender como se tornar uma boa professora. Ela não estava ali para... fazer seja lá o que aqueles momentos entre eles eram. Pois, apesar de estarem na frente dos alunos, apesar de estarem ensinando... aqueles momentos eram deles. Ela se sentia envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo, abrasada por aquilo. E Lily não sabia o que fazer com todos aqueles sentimentos e sensações.

A única opção era fugir.

Já que não ousava confrontar todas aquelas sensações e encarar o que elas significavam, ela se retraía. Ela se esquivava, e dava um jeito para colocar o máximo de distância entre ela e James o mais rápido possível. Enquanto as interações entre eles durantes as aulas eram eletricidade pura, assim que a aula acabava, era como se o feitiço que os envolvia acabasse junto. Ou, pelo menos, ela tentava pôr um fim nele, armando suas defesas e virando fortaleza. Quando sobrava apenas os dois na sala, e a tensão se espessava, a ruiva se tornava tão estoica como uma estátua. Estavam no mesmo cômodo, mas a impressão que passavam era que estavam em lados opostos do castelo.

Lily sabia que James ficava confuso com ela. Como ela agia durante às aulas e fora delas eram dois opostos. Durante às aulas ela entrava naquela bolha com ele e respondia a todos seus estímulos, por vezes até se pegava flertando com ele (não perto dos ouvidos dos alunos, é claro, mas tinha acontecido mais vezes que ela se importava em contar). Durante às aulas, ela se sentia segura em se deixar levar por seus instintos, em não precisar se segurar. Mas no momento que estavam sozinhos... ela não podia. Ela dava um passo para trás. Não podia se deixar levar quando não havia ninguém por perto para assegurar que ela não ultrapassasse a linha... ela não podia ultrapassar a linha com ele. Seria sua ruína.

•

James não se considerava expert na psique feminina (Sirius se autointitulava para esse posto, e James estava bem confortável em deixar o amigo lidar com isso), mas sentia-se confortável em decifrar as mulheres por quem se interessava... isto é, até ele conhecer Lily Evans. A ruiva era uma das mulheres mais frustrantes que ele havia conhecido, simplesmente porque ele não conseguia, em hipótese alguma, entender o que ela implicava com suas atitudes.

Uma hora quente e perto, tão, tão perto que ele quase podia senti-la sob sua pele... e na outra parecia que ele estava sem roupas do lado de fora do castelo no inverno. Fria e distante, em um piscar de olhos. E ele simplesmente não entendia. O que ele fazia que causava essa mudança abrupta e extrema nela? Ele procurava por respostas em sua mente e simplesmente não conseguia as achar. E, talvez, se ele fosse um pouco mais sem noção, ele a culparia. Porque ele não sabia o que estava fazendo de errado. Mas o moreno sabia que era sua culpa, porque ela não era assim com mais ninguém.

Os alunos só conheciam seu lado atencioso, até mesmo quando ela lhes chamava a atenção. O resto do corpo docente, principalmente aqueles que foram seus professores, só recebiam seu lado doce e amigável. Ele era o único que ela alternava em puxá-lo para si apenas para afastá-lo no segundo seguinte. Então era uma conclusão lógica que ele estava fazendo algo de errado, algo que ela não gostava ou que lhe fazia mal. E James só queria saber o que era, para que pudesse consertar a situação. O grifinório não queria continuar esse jogo de iô-iô, ele estava ficando tonto com as mudanças súbitas de tratamento, e não era o tipo de tontura que lhe agradava.

– Eu só queria entender por que em um momento ela me sorri como se estivesse compartilhando algo comigo, e no outro arranja desculpas para estar o mais longe possível de mim, em toda chance que tem. – Reclamou James, passando a mão sob seus cabelos frustradamente, bagunçando-os ainda mais que o normal. Era domingo à noite, pouco antes do jantar, e ele resolveu ligar para Sirius para tirar a frustração que estava em seu peito a semana toda. Pelos últimos dois meses, se ele fosse sincero. Ele suspirou olhando para o teto, antes de retornar o olhar para o espelho em suas mãos, encarando a face de Sirius no objeto. Fazia cinco anos que eles tinham se formado na escola, mas ainda mantinham o tal espelho para que pudessem conversar a qualquer instante, em qualquer lugar.

– Ela insiste em me chamar de Potter, sabia? Mesmo depois de cinco anos na mesma casa. Mesmo depois de dois meses trabalhando juntos. Mesmo depois... bem você sabe do nosso histórico. E tudo bem, não teria importância se eu tivesse feito algo para deixá-la brava, mas eu não consigo pensar em nada! E mais, ela chama todos os outros pelo primeiro nome. Lily chama a Minnie de Minerva, Madame Pomfrey de Poppy, até o Filch de Argus! E pra ela, eu sou apenas Potter. Potter, Mr. Potter, Professor Potter. É como se ela esquecesse que eu tenho um nome!

– Você tem certeza que você não está exagerando, cara? Tipo, claro que ela vai chamar eles pelo primeiro nome. Eles fizeram parte do dia-a-dia dela por sete anos. Eles a viram crescer! Vocês se viam o que, algumas vezes por semana na sala comunal? E tiveram uma transa há cinco anos atrás? Ela não tem culpa se você é obcecado por ela, Prongs. Ela não é obrigada a retribuir, sabe? – Sirius lhe disse, rindo da situação, o desgraçado. Por que ele era amigo de quem adorava vê-lo atormentado, mesmo? O moreno de olhos cinzentos que lhe encarava no espelho riu da sua cara de desagrado. James pensou consigo mesmo que era bom que Sirius estivesse em Londres e ele na Escócia, ou então ele aparataria para o apartamento do amigo apenas para socá-lo. Por que ele achou que Padfoot o ajudaria mesmo? Deveria ter ligado para Remus. – Ah, vamos lá, cara. Você parece uma garotinha apaixonada. O que importa se a Evans te chama de Potter? Você nunca ligou para isso antes.

– Até o Dumbledore, Sirius! Ela o chama de Albus durante as reuniões do staff, mas não me chama de James nem quando estamos nós dois na sala de Defesa, ou a área de estar que dividimos. A área cujo ela evita como o Snivellus foge de um banho. Principalmente se eu estiver lá. – Retrucou James, revirando os olhos quando o amigo começou a rir. Crianças, como se não bastasse passar seus dias lidando com crianças, ele ainda tinha uma como melhor amigo. Ele _realmente_ deveria ter ligado para Remus. Sirus engoliu o riso ao notar o rosto irritado do amigo, se contentando com um sorriso debochado.

– Tá, eu concordo. Se ela consegue chamar o velho Dumbles de Albus, mas se recusa te chamar de James, você certamente fez algo para irritá-la. O que não me surpreende, já que você tem um talento nato para irritar as mulheres. Então tá, irei bancar o amigo compreensivo porque estou de bom humor, e estou me sentindo solicito esta noite. O que você fez para chateá-la?

– Mas aí é que está! Eu não sei o que eu fiz para ela! Eu passei todas as nossas interações pela minha cabeça umas mil vezes, mas eu não consigo pensar em nada! – O professor exclamou, frustrado, o cabelo naturalmente desarrumado uma total e completa bagunça à esse ponto, de tanto que ele passava a mão entre os fios, um mania para liberar energia excessiva que sua frustação lhe causava.

– Talvez ela esteja brava por algo do tempo da escola? – Seu melhor amigo perguntou, o tom curioso mas o rosto relaxado, como se não estivesse levando a conversa à sério. O que provavelmente não estava.

– Se eu tivesse feito algo para ela na escola, ela não teria passado a noite comigo! – James declarou, indignado. Sabia que ele havia passado dos limites em suas brincadeiras na escola, mas não se recordava de uma vez sequer ter feito alguma para causar tal ira de Evans. E considerando que quando se tratava da ruiva, James tinha uma bela de uma memória, era praticamente garantido que estava certo.

– Talvez ela pense que você esqueceu que vocês passaram a noite juntos?

– Acredite Padfoot, ela **sabe** que eu não esqueci. Não tem como ela **não** saber. – Ele não queria soar convencido, mas sabia que Lily não tinha esquecido. Não com o jeito que o rosto dela ficou tão rubro quanto às cores de seu cabelo quando eles foram apresentados no início do semestre. Ou o jeito que os olhos dela percorriam a silhueta dele quando ele retirava a parte exterior de suas robes, e ficava apenas com a camisa e a calça social que usava para lecionar. Durante a aula toda, ele podia sentir os olhos dela nele. Mais do que atenção na lição, como denunciavam as vezes que ele precisava chamar o nome dela três, quatro vezes antes que ela voltasse a atenção para o rosto dele e o que ele falava.

– Ok. Talvez seja isso? Talvez você esteja pegando um pouco pesado, avançando demais? Talvez ela esteja desconfortável com você flertando com ela e essa seja a maneira que ela achou para sutilmente te mandar ir à merda sem ser insubordinada com o supervisor dela? – Sirius debochou mais uma vez, seu rosto adotando uma expressão divertida. Zoar Prongs era um de seus passatempos preferidos, e sinceramente, o amigo tornava fácil demais para o fazê-lo.

– Mas eu não estou flertando com ela! – James retrucou alto, e por um instante gelou, antes de se lembrar que havia colocando um _muffliato_ no quarto, não querendo que Lily entreouvisse sua conversa com Sirius acidentalmente. Ele sabia como, para um castelo feito de pedras milenares, os cômodos que eles dividiam tinham praticamente nenhum isolamento acústico. Ao voltar a atenção para seu melhor amigo, e notando o olhar desacreditado dele, ele continuou. – Eu juro, eu não flerto com ela. Justamente por não saber se ela aceitaria ou não. Eu daria qualquer coisa para chamá-la para sair, mas eu tenho consciência que eu tenho uma posição de autoridade sobre ela. E não quero ser um daqueles caras nojentos que abusam do poder que eles têm para uma noite fácil... não que eu ache que ela seria uma noite fácil, eu não sou extremamente próximo dela mas sei que ela não é esse tipo de mulher, apesar de a gente ter ficado bem rápido no meu último ano, eu sei que –

– Prongs, Prongs! Ok, eu já entendi seu ponto. – Sirius disse impaciente, cortando a fala do amigo. Ele amava James, mas o professor tinha tendência a tagarelar quando pegava no embalo. E por mais que quisesse ajudar o amigo, ele tinha um encontro em menos de quarenta minutos, e não poderia bancar o terapeuta dele por mais tanto tempo. – Bom, se não é você dando em cima dela que está a incomodando, talvez seja o contrário?

– Sério, Padfoot? – James inquiriu desacreditado, o olhar demonstrando sua impaciência para as gracinhas do amigo.

– Não, sério. Tipo, pensa comigo: se ela não está brava porque você fez algo para ela, e se ela não está brava porque você fica dando em cima dela, talvez ela esteja brava porque você **não** esteja dando em cima dela? Talvez ela ainda seja afim de você e queira outra chance? – O herdeiro dos Black raciocinou. James, por sua vez, não parecia convencido. Que tipo de lógica reversa de quinta categoria era aquela?

– Não sei, Padfoot...

– Bom, pode não ser isso. Mas também pode ser. Por que você não tenta? Olha, eu tenho que ir, porque vou encontrar a Marlene daqui a pouco. Pensa um pouco. Talvez flerte um pouco com ela. Se não for isso, a gente pensa em alguma outra coisa. Se for, você tem sua resposta e a gente bola um plano, já que se isso te incomoda tanto, o interesse será mútuo. – Sirius ponderou. Apesar de no início da conversa não estar muito interessado no problema do amigo, agora ele estava intrigado. E, se fosse sincero, se divertindo com a situação. Tinha que ser James para acabar em uma posição assim... Mas, no fim, apesar de zoar e tirar sarro de seus amigos, ele faria tudo por eles, até mesmo bancar o terapeuta amoroso deles. Só que ele tinha sua própria vida amorosa batendo na porta, e tinha encerrar a sessão daquela noite logo. Se apenas James não fosse tão indeciso e desconfiado...

– Você tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia? Eu sou o orientador dela. Será que ela não vai entender mal? Não é abuso de autoridade?

– Vai pegar mal se você insistir se você ver que ela não está interessada. Vai ser abuso de autoridade se você fizer isso no horário do expediente, ou se você sugerir alguma troca bizarra de favores para ela. – Padfoot lhe respondeu, com toda sinceridade. Por mais que gostasse de aprontar e pregar peças, nunca colocaria o emprego e a reputação profissional de James em jogo. Estava sendo sincero em tudo que lhe dizia. Esperava mesmo que esse fosse o problema com Evans, já que estava claro que o amigo estava caidinho por ela. Sirius não sabia muito dela, além das poucas vezes que encontrou a mulher enquanto saía com Marlene, mas não era o suficiente para dizer como ele iria reagir. Ele só torcia para que fosse bem, pelo bem de seu amigo.

– Olha, eu não tô falando pra você ir e agarrar a Evans contra a vontade dela. Eu tô falando pra você conversar com ela, ser um pouco mais casual e mostrar interesse. Ela vai deixar claro se suas investidas não forem bem-vindas. E você é um cara esperto. Você vai notar se ela estiver desconfortável ou desinteressada. Só tenta. Hoje é a reunião de Halloween não é? Então. Aproveita para falar com ela. Não precisa fazer nada, só conversa com ela. Vê em que pé vocês estão, e a partir daí, a gente pensa em algo, ok?

– Bom, acho que só uma conversa não faz mal algum... – James concedeu, ainda não completamente convencido, mas disposto a tentar. Ele não tinha que fazer nada drástico de cara. Uma conversa, e, talvez, um flerte inocente, não iria doer. E Lily já estava lhe mantendo distante mesmo... ele não tinha nada a perder.

– Esse é o espírito! Agora eu realmente preciso ir, Prongs. A Lene me mata se eu me atrasar mais uma vez. Amanhã a gente conversa e resolve seu dilema amoroso.

– Eu não tenho um dilema amoroso! – James reclamou, indignado. Mais uma vez, desejou ter ligado para Remus invés de Sirius.

– Sim, e eu sou Salazar Slytherin. Ok, até mais, Potter!

James mal pôde se despedir do amigo antes de ele sumir, e o espelho tornar a refletir o mais jovem dos Potter. Suspirando pela milésima vez naquela noite, e bagunçando mais uma vez seus cabelos, o moreno refletiu as palavras do amigo. De alguma maneira bizarra e distorcida, a lógica de Sirius fazia sentindo. Apesar de ele não querer admitir, ele estava sim, um pouco desesperado, pois gostava de Lily, e não só de uma maneira romântica. Achava a companhia dela agradável, achava a garota divertida, engraçada e inteligente. Caso, infelizmente, ela não retribuísse seus sentimentos, ele ainda queria que ela parasse de agir tão distante dele. Se não pudessem ser alguma coisa a mais, ele queria que fossem pelo menos amigos. Não a queria fria e distante com ele. Mesmo se fosse apenas amizade, ele queria uma relação com ela.

E aparentemente, ele teria que dar o primeiro passo, naquela noite. Ah, que Merlin tivesse piedade dele.

•

O banquete de Halloween de Hogwarts não era segredo algum na comunidade britânica bruxa, mas algo que não era tão conhecido assim era que, após o tão famoso jantar do dia 31 de outubro e após as rondas para conferir que nenhum aluno estava fora da cama após o toque de recolher, ocorria uma pequena... “reunião” na sala comunal dos professores. Era uma sala onde o corpo docente de Hogwarts se reunia no tempo livre, para ter reuniões administrativas entre os docentes, discutir assuntos internos, planejar aulas, ou apenas conversar e passar o tempo. Naquela noite, juntamente com algumas outras datas especiais como Natal, Ano Novo e Páscoa, os professores gostavam de se reunir na sala para socializar, relaxar um pouco e esquecer por algumas horas as responsabilidades da docência. O fato dos elfos do castelo servirem as sobras do baquete com alguns drinks acompanhando também ajudava. Uns quase chamariam de um _after party_.

James, tendo feito rondas pelos andares superiores e as Torres de Astronomia, da Grifinória e da Corvinal, foi um dos últimos a chegar. A sala estava cheia, com seus colegas espalhados entre a grande mesa usada para as reuniões acadêmicas e administrativas, nos sofás e poltronas, e de pé ao redor do ambiente. Cumprimentando todos por quem ele passava, ele se dirigiu até um dos cantos do cômodo, onde havia uma pequena mesa com algumas bebidas em cima. Normalmente, ele pegaria uma cerveja amanteigada, considerando que estava no castelo e tudo mais. Mas, como era fim de semana, era feriado e aquilo era uma ocasião casual e festiva, ele optou por se agraciar com uma dose de _firewhiskey_. Depois da semana que ele havia tido, ele merecia.

Só após adicionar o líquido âmbar em um copo com algumas pedras de gelo, que ele notou mãos femininas e delicadas ao seu lado, também se servindo. Ao subir seu olhar e encontrar o rosto à quem aquelas mãos pertenciam, ele não pode evitar um sorriso de lado. Era bem sua sorte, o destino estava do seu lado.

– Bebendo _firewhiskey,_ Lily? Você é cheia de surpresas. – O moreno disse, se virando para ela. Ele percebeu que surpreendeu a ruiva com sua voz, já que viu os ombros dela se sobressaltarem ao ouvir suas palavras. Se recompondo rapidamente, e cuidando para que não derrubasse a bebida de seu copo, ela se virou para ele.

– O que você quer dizer? – Lily perguntou, tentando não parecer muito na defensiva. Ela sabia que era extremamente provável que ela fosse encontrá-lo na reunião, não era como se Potter fosse pelo menos um pouco introvertido, mas não esperava encontrá-lo tão perto, com a voz rouca e baixa dele próximo de seu ouvido, a surpreendendo com o tom divertido e brincalhão. E, se ela não estivesse louca, talvez flertando um pouco?

– Que eu te imaginei como uma garota da cerveja amanteigada, ou Hidromel, no máximo. Mas, sem julgamentos. Lidar com adolescentes doze horas por dia, pelo menos cinco dias na semana? Faz qualquer um desejar doses de algo mais forte. – James disse, rindo e piscando para ela. Ah, a doce tortura de tê-lo à sua frente, com um sorriso de lado e piscando em sua direção. Como o destino gostava de tentá-la. E torturá-la. Se apenas ele não fosse seu supervisor, e se apenas eles não estivessem cercados por seus colegas de trabalho... Lily chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos perigosos e focar em respondê-lo.

– Eu gosto de estar perto das crianças. Eu só gosto de algo mais forte para relaxar, de vez em quando. Não achei que fosse um problema. – Ela respondeu, mirando em algo civil e neutro, mas soando defensiva. Será que ele estava lhe julgando por estar bebendo?

James tentou não arregalar os olhos com a resposta dela. Definitivamente havia um problema ali. Lembrando das palavras de Sirius, essa era sua oportunidade para descobrir o que era, ou pelo menos limpar o ar entre eles. Quem sabe descobrir se ela realmente estava interessada... isso se ele conseguisse falar com ela sem irritá-la ou ofendê-la, o que, pelo andar daquela conversa, seria um pouco traiçoeiro.

– Eu só estava brincando, Lily. Me desculpa, foi uma brincadeira besta.

Oh.

Ela não esperava aquilo.

– Ah. Eu que me desculpo. Eu só não quero ultrapassar algum limite sabe? Eu valorizo muito essa oportunidade, e não quero fazer nada para prejudicá-la. – A ruiva explicou, um pouco autoconsciente e desconcertada. A presença dele a deixava nervosa e defensiva.

– Não precisa. Nem se desculpar, nem se preocupar. É uma reunião casual, e quase todos aqui estão bebendo. Eu só quis fazer uma brincadeira. É que você é sempre tão focada e séria, é bom te ver se divertindo e menos “travada”. – James falou, e logo em seguida, vacilou. – Ok, travada soou ruim, mas você entendeu. Não há problema em se soltar às vezes, sabe? Principalmente longe dos alunos.

– Bom, eu que me desculpo de novo. Eu só... fico com medo de fazer algo errado e arruinar essa chance, como eu disse. Mas exagerei, desculpe. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, determinada a não corar. Ele era seu colega, seu orientador, e estava sendo simpático com ela. Não havia motivo para que ela enrubescesse. – E sobre me soltar... bom, você me conheceu na época da escola. Eu sei me soltar, mas, mais uma vez, eu tenho me contido nesses últimos meses, para não prejudicar minha posição aqui.

James ficou quieto por alguns instantes, observando a mulher em sua frente. Lily, por sua vez, foi ficando cada vez mais envergonhada com a atenção que recebia, e o rubor que tanto lutou contra coloriu suas bochechas em questões de segundos. O moreno que lhe olhava tão fixamente soltou um longo suspiro, com eles tão próximos que ela quase pode sentir o ar quente lhe acariciando o rosto, e com a mão que não estava segurando o copo, ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos, bagunçando-os, naquela mania que ela amava odiar e odiava amar. Ele a olhou seriamente, antes de voltar a falar.

– Lily, eu preciso que você entenda uma coisa: **você é uma de nós**. Não é porque você é uma professora assistente, ou porque ainda está no mestrado, que você não é uma professora. Que você não merece estar aqui. Essa última fase... ela é só uma formalidade. Ela não te faz menos que a gente, ok? Você é sim, uma professora, e uma incrível, para que fique registrado. A não ser que você faça algo muito, muito grave, sua posição está garantida aqui. Então não precisa se preocupar, tudo bem? Nem eu, nem ninguém nessa sala irá reportar para te reprovar porque você bebeu _firewhiskey_ em uma celebração que todos os professores estão bebendo. Você não precisa ficar se vendo como nossa insubordinada. Somos seus colegas, sim, e estamos aqui para te auxiliar e te orientar nessa fase da sua formação docente... mas, Lily, ninguém aqui te vê menos que a gente. Você precisa entender isso, e parar de ter medo da gente. Você já é uma professora brilhante, e a falta de um diploma certificando só importa nos olhos do Ministério e do Conselho da escola. Mas nos olhos de todos nessa sala? Você é nossa colega. Nos meus olhos, você é uma professora formidável.

Mesmerizada, Lily só pôde observá-lo enquanto ele dizia aquelas coisas incrivelmente encantadores e amáveis para ela. Lhe encarando fixamente, como se tentasse transmitir toda confiança que ele tinha por ela só com um olhar... Lily perdia o ar enquanto enrubescia cada vez mais. E mais uma vez o universo a provava não ser justo quando aquele homem maravilhoso e gentil era extremamente atencioso com ela e ela nem podia agarrá-lo. Ah, vida injusta.

Vendo-a estupefata, James quebrou a fachada séria e riu baixo, olhando para o chão rapidamente antes de voltar a observá-la com um sorriso torto.

– E, bom... eu definitivamente lembro de você da época da escola. E lembro **muito bem** de como você sabe soltar.

A ruiva nem sabia o que responder. O que falar depois daquele discurso? Depois daquele comentário! _Obrigada, eu te acho um professor incrível também, uma pessoa maravilhosa e um puta de um gostoso? Se eu pudesse eu te agradeceria com um beijo ou com um boquete e a gente relembraria como nos soltarmos juntos?_

Brincadeira ou não, James estava certo. A mulher definitivamente não deveria ter tomado _firewhiskey_. Por que ou ela estava ficando louca, ou ele estava flertando com ela. E ela estava considerando flertar de volta. Depois de discursar como estava com medo de fazer algo para prejudicar sua posição ali. A ruiva não podia fazer aquilo. Ela realmente não devia fazer aquilo.

Ela iria fazer aquilo.

Malditas más escolhas de vida.

– Obrigada pelas palavras, de verdade. Eu queria dizer que me acalmaram, e de um modo até que sim, mas eu me importo demais com essa oportunidade, e acabo me preocupando excessivamente. Mas, agradeço o sentimento, Potter. E eu –

– Por que você faz isso? – James perguntou, cortando-a. Ao receber o olhar confuso da ruiva, ele esclareceu. – Ah, Merlin. Desculpa te interromper, não foi minha intenção, mas é algo que eu não consigo entender. Por que você insiste em me afastar?

– Te afastar?

– Você só me chama de Potter. No início eu achei que fosse porque você não lembrasse de mim, e achasse que devia me chamar assim porque erámos estranhos. Mas te pedi várias vezes para me chamar de James, depois que nos tornamos próximos, e você nunca chama. E, apesar do que eu disse antes, não acho que seja por questão de autoridade. Porque você chama a Minerva pelo primeiro nome, e Albus, e Poppy, e todos os outros professores. Então ou você não gosta de mim e quer manter distância, ou eu te fiz algo e você está brava comigo. O que me faz pensar o que eu devo ter feito, porque eu não consigo pensar em nada. – O moreno lhe explicou, entornando o copo em sua mão e o colocando na mesa ao lado deles, e então colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, lhe olhando com a cara confusa mais absurdamente fofa que ela já havia visto.

– Eu... eu... – Lily balbuciou, desprevenida. Como ela explicaria que realmente ela fazia como uma maneira de mantê-lo afastado, mas não pelo motivo que ele imaginava? Que não era porque ela estava brava com ele, e sim o contrário. Que era porque ela o queria tanto que sentia o anseio por ele vibrar em seu sangue a cada segundo que estava com ele. Como explicar que ela fazia aquilo para se lembrar que ele era inalcançável? Que ele lhe era proibido? Ela respirou fundo, tentando pensar em algo, algo que não fosse a verdade, mas que não o ofendesse. – Bom, eu me aproximei de Minerva e Albus muito no meu último ano aqui, como _Head Girl_ , então meio que aconteceu naturalmente. A mesma coisa com Poppy, já que já passei uma boa parte dos meus dias de estudante sob os cuidados dela... mas, eu não sei, eu achei que fosse mais respeitoso. Por você ser o responsável por supervisionar meu estágio aqui, por ser meu professor orientador... achei que te devia esse respeito. Não foi por mal, juro.

James sentiu que havia mais do que aquilo, mas decidiu não pressioná-la. Se ela não queria lhe dizer, então era melhor deixar quieto.

– Bom, de novo, pode ficar tranquila. Eu não vou achar falta de respeito se você me chamar pelo primeiro nome, de verdade. Eu prefiro, porque gosto de pensar em você como uma amiga, no mínimo, e te ouvir me chamando de Potter me faz sentir como se eu estivesse prestes a levar um sermão. – James riu, embaraçado, massageando o pescoço com o braço flexionado. Lily tentou não focar em como o tecido da blusa dele estava estirado com a flexão de seu bíceps, se recusando a tará-lo quando ele estava a observando atentamente, mas acabou por focar em outro detalhe que não devia.

– No mínimo? – Perguntou a ruiva, com a sobrancelha arqueada, e teve o deleite ao notar as bochechas dele se tornando rubras, dessa vez. Claramente ele não esperava que ela focasse nessa parte.

– Bom, como estávamos falando, você sabia como se soltar na época da escola... – Ele respondeu, claramente ainda envergonhado. Era uma graça, se ela fosse admitir.

– E, se eu me lembro bem, você também sabia. Até demais, alguns diriam. – Lily brincou, de divertindo com a situação.

– É, esse era eu. Mas quis dizer que nós tivemos bons momentos, sabe? Eu achei que você não se lembrava, mas eu me lembro muito bem de você naquela época. Não que seja fácil de esquecer, na verdade. – James a respondeu, sorrindo acanhado. Às vezes ela se perguntava se seu verdadeiro teste ali era resistir à tentação que era aquele homem. Porque não houve situação alguma até agora em que ela esteve com ele e não o desejou, de alguma maneira, por qualquer coisa que ele fizesse.

– Claro que eu me lembro. Você e seus amigos eram os reis dessa escola, naquela época. Como chamavam vocês mesmo? Os marotos? E vocês davam festas lendárias... principalmente a última. Você é bem inesquecível, também, James. – Lily falou, lhe sorrindo torto. Ela queria culpar o _firewhiskey_ , que de algum modo estava terminando a segunda dose que não se lembrava de ter se servido, mas infelizmente a verdade era que era só uma questão de tempo.

Em uma epifania, Lily percebeu que ela poderia tentar afastá-lo o quanto quisesse, mas não teria muito sucesso. Eles pareciam ser inevitáveis.

Talvez fosse por isso que ela decidiu ignorar sua tática de afastá-lo chamando-o pelo sobrenome, talvez tenha sido por que ele admitiu que aquilo o incomodava. Ou talvez seja porque ela gostava do modo como o sorriso dele lhe tirou o ar ao ouvir o nome dele saindo de sua boca. Como os olhos dele brilharam um pouco mais, e a expressão dele se tornou um pouco mais feliz.

Que jogo perigoso, esse que ela estava jogando. Em um momento ela jurava que estava se protegendo o máximo possível, e no próximo ela estava de frente com um xeque.

James não pode evitar sorrir como um bobo. No final das contas, o desgraçado do Sirius talvez estivesse certo. Talvez ele não tivesse feito nada errado, e talvez ela não o odiasse... talvez fosse justamente o contrário.

O moreno pensou que o assunto de tal festa, de tal noite fosse um bom curso para a conversa que ele queria ter com ela; um talvez um pouco perigoso, mas que estava dando resultados, e que poderia o levar até onde ele queria chegar...

Mas ele foi interrompido antes que pudesse continuar.

Apenas com a chegada de Septima, a professora de Aritimancia, que eles notaram como estavam próximos. De repente o ambiente ficou mais quente, e eles se afastaram o mais discretamente possível, o mais rápido possível. A professora os cumprimentou e logo começou a puxar a conversa. Não sendo muito próximo dela, ele sorriu para as duas mulheres, pedindo licença antes de se retirar. Antes que pudesse se afastar muito, ele virou a cabeça na direção que acabou de deixar, e lançou um sorriso para ruiva que apesar de conversar com a colega, lhe observava. Ele recebeu um rápido sorriso envergonhado de volta, antes da mulher se voltar para conversa com Septima.

James poderia dizer que estava desapontado, mas ele não estava realmente, nem um pouco. Talvez ele não tivesse chegado onde queria, mas saber que a ruiva que estava atormentando seus sonhos e devaneios há meses não o odiava, pelo o contrário, se as reações dela diziam alguma coisa, e ouvir ela o chamando pelo primeiro nome já era o suficiente para aquela noite.

James nunca tinha sido alguém muito paciente, mas com Lily Evans, ele podia aprender a ser. E ele sempre foi um aluno que aprendia rápido.

•

Paciência não significava inércia, é claro. Analisando a conversa que teve com a ruiva na festa várias e várias vezes em sua mente, James percebeu que ela estava com medo. Porque ou ele estava incrivelmente enganado e tinha um ego gigantesco, ou ela flertou com ele de volta. Pensando nas reações dela, nas palavras dela... Lily se mostrou interessada.

Mas ela também mostrou estar com medo. Ele sabia como aquele mestrado era importante para ela, como a mulher era apaixonada pela a área deles. Ele nunca faria algo para prejudicá-la. Sim, estava interessado nela, apaixonado até – apesar de ainda não estar completamente pronto para admitir fora de sua cabeça –, e queria ter algo com ela. Mas nunca com o intuito de prejudicá-la. Nunca colocando em risco a posição dela. Exceto que James também sabia que eles estavam em um castelo no interior da Escócia. Eles dividiam uma sala e uma minicozinha. Eram praticamente colegas de apartamento! E o moreno também sabia que ele não era o único interessado em um possível relacionamento entre os dois.

James era professor há dois anos já, não contando o ano em que ele estagiou. Ele sabia que um dos passatempos preferidos dos professores em geral era conversar sobre a vida dos alunos, principalmente a vida amorosa deles. Eles adoravam bancar os cupidos, juntas dois alunos que eravam interessados um nos outros. Só que ele também sabia que eles também adoravam juntar _outros_ professores. E o grifinório sabia que ele não tinha sido o mais... discreto sobre seus interesses. Ele sabia que apostas estavam sendo feitas, e de repente parecia que todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts queria o professor de Defesa e sua _protegé_ no canto da mesa dos professores durantes as refeições ou durante as reuniões. Também era estranho como, de repente, toda vez que a sala comunal deles estava cheia, só havia uma namoradeira de dois lugares no canto do cômodo livre para que ele e uma certa ruiva pudessem sentar.

Então, James estava bem certo que nenhum dos professores se incomodaria caso ele e Lily se envolvessem, e ele tinha quase certeza ter visto Dumbledore e Minerva observando ele orientando Lily sobre técnicas pedagógicas na sala comunal, e trocando algo que curiosamente pareciam ser galeões. Portando, era claro que Dumbledore, alguém que sempre que podia discursava sobre o poder do amor, não iria achar problema em um possível envolvimento dos dois. Juntando com o fato que eles estavam bem, bem longe de Londres, do Ministério e de da Comissão de Mestrado, ele não via impedimento algum em seguir em frente, sabendo que ele não iria prejudicá-la de modo algum. Eram por esses motivos que James decidiu ir em frente e tentar conquistar Lily Evans.

O que ele não esperava ser tão difícil, se ela não tivesse decido em evitá-lo o máximo possível.

Tinha sido sutil nos primeiros dias, ele mal tinha percebido. No dia após a festa, um domingo, ela disse que precisava revisar alguns de seus textos teóricos, que ela estava ficando com as tarefas do estágio acumuladas. Sendo ele quem lhe passava as atividades, sendo apenas textos para ler ou algum ensaio, resenha ou fichamento, ele achou estranho, já que não havia nada pendente para ela lhe entregar, e as atividades relacionadas às turmas de Hogwarts ele tinha feito tudo sozinho naquela semana. Mas, talvez ela quisesse rever o que eles tinham discutido nos últimos dias, talvez ela estivesse apenas revisando mesmo, então ele deixou pra lá.

No dia seguinte, quando eles estavam na aula do sexto ano, da Grifinória com a Lufa-Lufa, ele se aproximou para conversar com ela, após passar a atividade para a turma. Lily, que estava distraidamente lhe observando (ele havia percebido pelo o olhar fixo da ruiva em si, mas sua expressão era distraída), logo focou nele se aproximando, e antes que ele pudesse lhe falar algo, ela disse que alguns dos alunos estavam a chamando. Se virando para a sala, ele a perdeu no meio dos uniformes e feitiços sendo lançados. Novamente, ele achou estranho, mas achou melhor não comentar.

Depois da quinta ou sexta vez que ela lhe deu uma desculpa para escapar que ele percebeu. Homens menos... determinados, desistiriam, e focariam em alguém menos complicada. Mas ele sabia que não teria paz, que não conseguiria superá-la enquanto não levasse um não. Ou, como ele torcia, que ela cansasse de privar os dois daquilo, e dissesse sim.

No final de semana seguinte, ele tentou de novo. Voltando da sala comunal dos professores, onde estava desde após almoço e indo em direção ao seu quarto para pegar sua vassoura, pensando em dar uma volta ou talvez jogar um pouco de Quadribol caso houvesse mais pessoas no campo, ele se surpreendeu em encontrá-la na sala de estar deles. Ela tinha almoçado cedo, saindo justamente quando ele tinha chego na mesa. Ela não estava cronometrando as refeições dela para não encontrar com ele, estava?

– Olá Lily. Como está indo seu sábado? – James perguntou, fechando a porta atrás dele, que levava para a sala de aula de Defesa. A disciplina era uma das únicas cujo a sala estava interligada com os aposentos do professor. Era o motivo pelo qual ele e Lily dividiam aqueles aposentos. Por um lado, era um aspecto muito bom, já que ele podia acordar um pouco mais tarde mesmo nos dias de semana. Por outro, a acústica do “apartamento” que eles dividiam, não era uma das mais... discretas. Para um castelo feito de pedras, ele conseguia muito bem ouvir o que se passava do outro lado, no outro quarto. Era torturante, ouvido do outro lado, se movendo ao redor do quarto. Tão perto, mas tão, tão longe. Se ela apenas soubesse como ele tinha que se controlar para não bater na porta dela e tomá-la para si... era demais para aguentar.

– Olá, James. Preguiçoso. – Lily disse, olhando em sua direção e lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. – Adiantei todas as minhas atividades e leituras pendentes, e não há nada da matéria que eu possa adiantar para você. Então estou aproveitando para relaxar, descansar um pouco. – Ela concluiu, rindo e se espreguiçando. Às vezes, ele se perguntava se não era melhor a deixar afastá-lo. A situação deles era delicada, e talvez fosse melhor poupá-la de tudo aquilo. Mas então ela sorria, e era tão doce com ele, que era impossível dizer não para aquilo. Lily era tão linda, não só por dentro, sendo uma das pessoas mais inteligentes, simpáticas e gentis que ele conhecia. Mas seu exterior estava à altura do interior. Cabelos avermelhados como chamas, longos e com um aspecto tão macio que suas mãos ansiavam para se para se enroscar neles. Olhos verde esmeralda com a intensidade de uma sirena, que pareciam chamar por sua alma toda vez que ela lhe olhava nos olhos. Um sorriso que lhe tirava o ar toda vez que ela lhe concedia um. E um corpo que estava gravado em sua mente permanentemente, a textura macia da pele dela, as curvas que se transformavam em vales e montes e lhe tiravam a sanidade, debochando dele em suas memórias, o chamando toda noite, sabendo que ela estava há alguns passos de distância...

Notando a expressão confusa e divertida que ela lhe lançava, James percebeu que havia ficado em silêncio invés de respondê-la. Um pouco envergonhado, ele limpou a garganta, a mão direita indo direto para seu cabelo, bagunçando, um tique nervoso que praticamente havia se tornado a marca registrada dele.

– Hm, é... que bom. Digo, que você pôde tirar o dia para descansar. Só trabalho não faz bem. – Ele disse, antes de limpar a garganta novamente. James nunca foi tímido, mas o que havia em Lily Evans que o deixava tão desconcertado? Tentando ignorar o nervoso súbito, ele se aproximou, se sentando ao lado dela no sofá. O moreno não pode deixar de notar como instantaneamente ela se virou para ele, ou como ela se inclinou em sua direção, inconscientemente. E ele achava que ela não estava interessada. Ha. – Eu mesmo, estava pensando em aproveitar a tarde livre para ir até o campo, e adoraria uma companhia. O que acha de voar um pouco?

Lily ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, os olhos arregalando um pouco, a boca aberta como se ela quisesse dizer algo, mas sua mente estava impedindo.

– Ah... que constrangedor. Eu não gosto muito de vassouras. Não acho um método muito seguro de voar. Coisas de nascida trouxa, e tudo mais. – Ela riu, e ele percebeu que era um riso um tanto quanto nervoso. James desconfiava que tinha menos a ver com o instrumento de voo e mais com a proposta, mas ele não comentou.

– Bom, se você quiser, podemos dar uma volta pelos jardins, o dia está agradável, e logo o inverno tornará isso impossível. – O moreno sugeriu, então. Ele estava com saudades de voar, fazia tempo que não tinha tempo livre para um de seus hobbies preferidos. Mas a vontade passar tempo com ela era maior.

– Han... bem... na verdade eu estava planejando... – James notou ela olhando ao redor, tentando achar uma desculpa, e suspirou. Claro que ela não iria facilitar as coisas para ele. Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco ao recair sobre a escada que levava para os dormitórios. – Eu estava planejando... ir para o quarto. Dormir um pouco, tirar uma soneca. Não tenho dormido muito bem, sabe? – Lily riu sem graça, as bochechas se enrubescendo.

James queria falar que eram três da tarde, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Não iria pressioná-la e, bem, se ele era atormentado pelos ruídos do quarto dela durante a noite, provavelmente o inverso acontecia. Ele se perguntou se era pelos mesmos motivos.

– Tudo bem. Fica para próxima, então. – Ele disse, um pouco desanimado, mas lhe dando um sorriso pequeno. Lily disse um pequeno “sim, claro” que ele tinha certeza que não iria acontecer, e se levantou para ir para o quarto. Ele daria alguns instantes antes de subir também, voar lhe parecia cada vez mais uma ótima ideia, quem sabe ele conseguiria limpar a mente por algumas horas de uma certa ruiva que era sua ruína.

Antes de sumir completamente pelas escadas, ela olhou para trás, em sua direção. Claramente não esperando que ele estivesse a olhando, ele a viu ficar vermelha, e lhe dar um sorriso triste, antes de continuar subindo.

James soltou um suspiro longo, se recostando no sofá e fechando os olhos. Lily Evans era uma das pessoas mais frustrantes que ele havia conhecido. Aquele jogo dos dois estava começando a cansá-lo, mas ele não sabia o que fazer, quando qualquer passo que ele dava para frente, ele voltava dois para trás. Não era como se ele pudesse forçar a companhia dele nela, até mesmo durante as aulas, e normalmente ele desistiria, se ela não mandasse sinais que queria ele por perto, mas o afastasse assim que ele chegasse perto demais.

E, mesmo assim, tentando evitá-lo quase que a qualquer custo, ela não ficava longe por tanto tempo. Como ele, ela não conseguia o ignorar. Quando eles estavam na bolha deles, com ele a instruindo sobre técnicas e teorias, conversando entre livros e pergaminhos, Lily se abria para ele e o encarava como James fosse um foco de luz em um mundo de escuridão. Não era o tipo de atenção que você dava para alguém quando estava apenas aprendendo. Quando eles conversavam na sala comunal (nas vezes em que ela se permitia ficar), ou na mesa no Salão Principal... só havia os dois. Ela, com seus intensos olhos cor de esmeralda, observando cada movimento dele, cada centímetro dele... como não se sentir cativado com aqueles olhares? Ou o sorriso que ela dava quando falava animada sobre algum assunto que eles discutiam.

Mas era como se de repente uma chave se virasse, e ela precisasse se afastar o máximo possível, o mais rápido possível. Quando ele voltava das rondas à noite, após o jantar, e a encontrava no sofá da sala dos aposentos que eles dividiam, estudando, lendo ou escrevendo algo, ele a fazia companhia. Se sentava com ela e corrigia tarefas de seus alunos, ou então lia um livro. Mas era só ele tentar iniciar uma conversa mais pessoal, sugerisse que fizessem algo os dois, que ela se esquivava. Dizia que estava tarde, e precisava ir dormir.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele entenderia que ela não estava interessada e se mancaria. Mas – e ele dizia isso com a maior humildade possível –, James sabia que Lily estava interessada nele. Que ela o queria. O jeito que ele sentia o olhar intenso dela em si, lhe acompanhando a cada instante, o jeito que os olhos dela se aprofundavam nos dele quando eles estavam falando sobre assuntos acadêmicos, ou simplesmente conversando... o jeito que as bochechas dela se coloriam de rubro quando ele a lançava um sorriso, ou quando a pegava o observando, ou quando eles duelavam...

Mas o principal era como ela parecia não conseguir desviar os olhos dos lábios dele.

Aqueles não eram sinais de uma aluna comum prestando atenção. Aqueles eram sinais de alguém que estava atraída, cativada. E não era como ele estivesse se gabando, porque ele sentia o mesmo. Seus dedos ansiavam para tocar mais uma vez a pele macia dela, sua boca para sentir os doces lábios dela em si mais uma vez. Ele se pegava querendo conversar sobre tudo com ela, descobrir tudo que não sabia sobre sua vida. Ele se pegava lembrando daquela noite, de cinco anos atrás, e imaginando como seria tê-la, não por algumas horas, mas por mais tempo. Muito mais tempo. Uma vida inteira, talvez...

Mas Lily insistia em se afastar. E em afastá-lo.

Sim, James sabia que ela estava com medo. Ele também estava, se fosse honesto, porque não era do feitio dele se apaixonar por uma colega/aluna (às vezes a relação dos dois, tanto a profissional quanto a pessoal, o deixava confuso). Isso sem contar que ele não precisava se preocupar com sua formação ou sua posição em Hogwarts. Então, não era como ele não a compreendesse, ele entendia, de verdade. Mas se ele pudesse simplesmente explicar todo o raciocínio por trás do conhecimento de que ele sabia que o risco não era tão grande, era praticamente mínimo... só que ela não lhe dava uma oportunidade. Ela simplesmente escapava de seu alcance todas as vezes que ele tentava, e quando não escapava, não era o momento ou o lugar de ter tais discussões.

Então sim, James estava desesperado. E, como dizia o ditado, situações desesperadoras pediam por medidas desesperadas. E, foi assim que, mais uma vez em menos de um mês, James se viu ligando para Sirius para pedir conselhos sobre Lily Evans.

O que, menos de dez minutos depois, ele se arrependeu amargamente. O plano de Sirius era, no mínimo, clichê, juvenil e bobo. Mas era também ridículo o bastante para funcionar. Isso se Lily não decidisse o azarar antes.


	2. parte II

Marlene, Alice, Mary e Emmeline eram suas melhores amigas desde os onze anos de idade. Desde o 1° de setembro, onze anos atrás, as cinco grifinórias que dividiam o quarto do primeiro ano viraram amigas íntimas, e nunca mais se desgrudaram. Lily amava suas meninas, faria tudo por elas, e as conhecia tão bem quanto ela conhecia a si mesma.

Foi por isso que, no segundo final de semana de Hogsmeade daquele ano, que elas insistiram em ficar no pequeno vilarejo e não ir passar o dia em Londres, que ela soube que havia alguma coisa errada. Alice, Emmeline e Marlene não podiam ficar muito afastadas da capital britânica, uma vez que estavam de plantão (Alice e Emmeline eram aurores, no primeiro ano fora da academia delas, e Marlene estava estagiando para se tornar uma medibruxa).

Mesmo com os meios de transporte bruxos tornando qualquer distância relativamente pequena, ainda sim, a ruiva sabia que elas eram aconselhadas a ficar na cidade durante plantões. Era um dos motivos por quais elas haviam combinado de se encontrar nas folgas de Lily em que elas não estivessem trabalhando (o que, graças à Merlin, haviam coincidido até aquele momento). Mary, que, como ela, estava fazendo mestrado, trabalhava em um boticário no Beco Diagonal, cujo o dono era o mestre em poções de quem ela era aluna, o que tornava o encontro delas no Caldeirão Furado muito mais sensato e conveniente do que em Hogsmeade.

Porém, naquela manhã, Lily havia recebido uma carta de Marlene, avisando-a para que as encontrasse no Três Vassouras. Ela ficou confusa, mas sabendo que não uma carta de resposta não chegaria à amiga a tempo, relutantemente concordou, e se dirigiu ao vilarejo.

Não a entendam mal: Lily amava os alunos. Adorava ensiná-los, e se não gostasse de crianças e adolescentes, não estaria entrando na docência. Mas, de vez em quando, ela desejava um tempo longe do castelo, para repor as energias, ver novos lugares, e simplesmente relaxar. O que tornava difícil quando ela estava rodeada por seus alunos. Quando chegou e encontrou as amigas, ela sugeriu que fossem para Londres. E a insistência veemente de Lene em ficar em Hogsmeade confirmou para Lily que algo estava errado. Ou que a amiga estava tramando algo. O que, se tratando de Marlene, era extremamente possível. Não era à toa que a morena namorasse Sirius Black. Ela sabia ser tão travessa quanto ele.

Mas, não deixaria tais suspeitas estragar a tarde com as meninas. Lily decidiu que não iria deixar sua guarda baixar, mas também não iria recusar a chance de passar um tempo com suas amigas quando não as encontrava fazia mais de um mês. Com o passar do tempo, ela se viu relaxando e aproveitando a companhia delas.

Conversaram de tudo que havia acontecido desde que se viram um mês antes. Elas trocavam cartas, sim, e as meninas quando podiam (quase nunca) se encontravam mesmo que ela não pudesse sair do castelo. Mas, com todas elas terminando a formação e começando suas carreiras, os horários ficavam um pouco mais difíceis de combinar, então momentos como aqueles se tornavam mais especiais que o normal.

Mary contou que havia sido promovida, agora além de aprendiz, também estava gerenciando o boticário do mestre em poções que supervisionava seu mestrado. Ele estava planejando se aposentar logo, e com a relação que os dois tinham construído nos últimos anos, colocaria a morena para cuidar de sua loja enquanto ele aproveitava a aposentadoria. Ela contou como estava animada, como planejava ganhar experiência e fazer um networking para que então pudesse abrir seu próprio boticário em alguns anos.

Alice e Emmeline estavam felizes de estarem fora da academia de aurores, mesmo que o trabalho de campo não fosse nada parecido com a rotina delas na academia, e com horas bem mais puxadas. Alice estava aproveitando para fazer o máximo de horas extras possíveis, uma vez que ela e o namorado, Frank, estavam planejando ir morar juntos no próximo ano. Frank, também um auror, mas dois anos mais velho que elas, compreendia os horários loucos da namorada, e Lily tinha a impressão que não demoraria muito para que ela recebesse o convite para o casamento deles. Já Emme, que sempre havia sido a mais solta das meninas, estava fazendo o mínimo de horas requeridas, usando as horas livres para sair, se divertir e viajar.

– Estamos nos nossos vinte anos. Não seremos jovens para sempre. Sei que temos prioridades diferentes, e eu apoio vocês em qualquer caminho que vocês quiserem tomar... bem exceto o das trevas, se não aí serei obrigada a capturar e prender vocês. E nem vai ser do jeito divertido. – Ela piscou para as amigas, tirando uma risada do grupo.

E essa era Emmeline Vance para você. Ela passava a mão pelos seus longos cabelos loiros, enrolando-os nos dedos, enquanto continuava:

– Apoio a decisão de vocês de focar no trabalho, avançar na carreira logo cedo, se preparar para sossegar com alguém. Mas, pra mim, na minha opinião e no meu caso... haverá tempo suficiente para isso depois, quem sabe nos meus trinta. Por agora eu só quero aproveitar minha vida, fazer tudo que está na minha lista, conhecer o mundo. Aliás, falando nisso, semana retrasada fui para Suíça, seguindo uma pista de crime que estou investigando e aproveitei para tirar um par de dias de folga para conhecer. Vocês não vão acreditar como aquele lugar é maravilhoso...

E passou-se uma boa meia hora com Emme contando as aventuras dela no trabalho e pela Europa. E, aparentemente, ela estava saindo com um dos gêmeos Prewett, mas Lily não se lembrava se era Fabian ou Gideon. O que, se tratando de Emmeline, não havia problema, porque a ruiva sabia que aquilo não iria durar. Emme sempre havia sido um espírito livre, e ela não conseguia imaginar um homem que pudesse convencer sua amiga a sossegar, pelo menos não por alguns bons anos.

Ela não havia se incomodado com a fala da amiga, até porque Emme tinha aquele discurso desde o sétimo ano delas. A loira sempre havia sido o tipo de viver o agora, se preocupar com o futuro depois. E não havia nada de errado naquilo, Lily até a invejava nesse aspecto às vezes. A ruiva vez ou outra se pegava desejando não ser tão preocupada com o futuro, com o que viria pela frente. Ela era do tipo que pensava e repensava mil vezes as consequências antes de fazer algo. Era até estanho Emme estar falando aquelas coisas, sendo que Lily havia pensado muito ultimamente nesse discurso dela de viver o agora, de correr riscos. Como vários aspectos de sua vida atualmente, tudo por causa de um certo moreno que havia reaparecido de repente e lhe causado um alvoroço. Mas ela não pensaria em James Potter enquanto estava com as amigas, aquela tarde era delas, e só delas.

Isso, é claro, se suas amigas não tivessem tido uma ideia diferente.

Junto com a desconfiança sobre a súbita mudança de lugar do encontro delas, e a grande insistência para que ficassem em Hogsmeade naquele dia, Lily foi percebendo outras coisas que lhe diziam que algo estava acontecendo, e ela era a única que não sabia: todas as quatro pareciam agitadas, ansiosas. Elas ficavam olhando ao redor a cada dez, quinze minutos, quase que como estivessem esperando alguém. Ela pensou em perguntar se haviam convidado mais alguém, dizer que não se importava se esse fosse o caso. Mas tinha algo de muito suspeito ali...

E o fato de Marlene estar com os olhos praticamente colados na janela frontal do restaurante era um grande indicativo que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

Ali, Mary e Emme fingiam que nada estava diferente, que não percebiam como Lene estava distraída. Ela até ficaria ofendida que as amigas pensassem que ela fosse tão desligada ao ponto de não perceber o comportamento estranho delas, mas a ruiva percebeu como elas a olhavam e tentavam disfarçar, percebendo que ela estava desconfiada delas. Decidia a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, e sabendo que o estado distraído de Marlene ajudaria a morena deixa escapar algo, ela puxou a morena para o centro da conversa.

– Você está muito quieta, Lene. Não tem nada de bom para nos contar? – perguntou Lily, inocentemente, mas os olhos semicerrados em direção à amiga. Marlene, ao ouvir seu nome e percebendo o olhar da ruiva em si, desviou a atenção da janela para o drink à sua frente.

– Ah, nada demais. Sabe como é né, trabalho, estudo, estudo, trabalho. Nada de muito estimulante. – Respondeu a mulher, brincando com o canudo de seu copo, dando um sorriso amarelo para as amigas.

– Tem certeza? Você sempre tem casos interessantes no trabalho, e adora nos contar sobre eles. – Lily retrucou, e vendo Lene dar de ombros e balançar a cabeça, insistiu. – Mas e aquele caso do menino que tentou abrir um dos livros do avô e foi amaldiçoado? Você não terminou de me contar a história da última vez que você me escreveu.

– Ah, bem, um dos outros residentes tinha uma irmã que trabalha como _curse breaker,_ e ela nos ajudou a identificar a maldição e como desfazê-la. Ele recebeu alta na quarta. – Marlene contou, desviando os olhos da janela apenas para olhar seu relógio de pulso, antes de voltar a observar a rua pelo vidro.

Lily ia pedir para amiga elaborar mais um pouco – ela estava genuinamente interessada, as histórias dos casos do St. Mungos de Lene eram repugnantemente interessantes – quando reparou a morena arregalando os olhos enquanto olhava para fora. Seguindo o olhar dela, a ruiva viu uma silhueta parada próxima à entrada, cabelos negros bagunçados muito familiares para ela denunciavam a identidade de quem era.

Pânico.

Rapidamente, tudo começou a fazer sentido na mente de Lily, e ela sentiu pânico lhe subindo pela garganta. A mudança de local, o comportamento ansioso das meninas, como Lene estava extremamente distraída... Lily sabia o que iria acontecer, sabia que era intencional, e ela queria esganar as amigas.

– Marlene...

Ouvindo seu nome, a morena se voltou para a mesa, olhando em direção de Lily. Ao ver a expressão da amiga e reparando o tom que ela usou, Marlene soube que Lily a pegou observando quem havia acabado de chegar na frente do restaurante, e, esperta como ninguém, imediatamente entendeu qual era a jogada ali. Ela precisaria agir tão rápido quanto, para impedir a amiga de lhe azarar, ou pior: ir embora.

– Lils, fique calma, ok? Eu posso explicar. – Ela começou, e vendo a ruiva arquear a sobrancelha, com uma expressão cética no rosto, decidiu continuar. – Sirius queria sair comigo hoje. Eu disse que não poderia, que iria passar o dia com vocês, e precisava dormir cedo, já que meu turno amanhã começa às seis da manhã. Ele insistiu, e bom, eu não tive como negar. Nos vimos tão pouco nessas últimas semanas, por causa da minha atual rotação no hospital, e ele consegue ser bem convincente quando quer. Então eu disse que ele podia vir almoçar com a gente, que vocês não se importariam. Por isso eu estava tão distraída, eu queria ver quando ele chegasse, para que eu pudesse explicar para vocês.

Lily tinha que admitir, Marlene sabia como mentir. A expressão arrependia, o tom suplicante, o jeito que ela quase estava fazendo beicinho com o lábio inferior. Qualquer outra pessoa, e a história seria comprada. Lene apenas esqueceu que ela a conhecia desde os onze anos, e sabia quando a amiga estava mentindo.

– Isso é besteira, e você sabe. – Lily disse, e vendo que Lene iria retrucar, insistindo naquela versão, fez a pergunta que sua mente estava implorando para saber: – Então por que James _fucking_ Potter está do lado de fora?

Alice, Mary e Emme, que observavam a conversa silenciosamente, não querendo se intrometer – pois 1) não queriam a fúria de Lily em cima delas, e 2) aquele plano era de Marlene e Sirius, se eles iriam afundar, elas não iriam ser puxadas para baixo também –, juntamente com Lily e Marlene observaram James Potter acenando para alguém do lado de fora, e logo sendo acostado por duas outras duas silhuetas. Pela altura e cores de cabelo, Lily adivinhou que se tratava de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

Desviando os olhos dos três homens se cumprimentando, ela voltou a encarar Marlene, que lhe retribuiu o olhar, antes de passar as mãos pelo rosto e suspirar, fechando os olhos por um instante.

– Ok, eu não menti, Sirius realmente pediu para almoçar comigo. Acontece que hoje de manhã, ele me chamou pelo Flu, dizendo que James e Remus queriam se encontrar com ele. Eu disse que tudo bem, que ele poderia sair com os meninos e a gente sairia outro dia, mas ele queria continuar os planos. Então eu disse que ele poderia chamá-los para vir almoçar com a gente.

– Marlene!

– Eu sei, eu sei, você está tentando evitá-lo. Mas, poxa Lily, eu queria te ver, e queria ver meu namorado. Perguntei para as meninas e elas não tiveram nenhuma objeção. – Marlene se justificou.

A ruiva, chocada com as amigas e não acreditando na emboscada elas lhe deram, olhou para Alice, Mary e Emmeline, que por sua vez arregalaram os olhos, e Emme olhou feio para Lene, que logo se desculpou por envolvê-las: – Não as culpe. Eu disse que te contaria, e foi por isso que eu estava tão nervosa. Você já não tinha gostado da mudança de planos, e o tempo foi passando e a conversa e o clima estavam tão bons que eu não queria arruinar. Por isso deixei para última hora. Me desculpe, de verdade.

Lily ficou quieta alguns instantes, um pouco confusa. Por um lado, sabia que não era nada demais, que não tinha porquê transformar aquilo em algo maior. Marlene queria passar o tempo com o namorado, e se pudesse juntar a melhor amiga com o melhor amigo dele no processo, seria ótimo para ela. Porém, por outro lado, não pode evitar em se sentir um pouco traída. Elas tinham a enganado, e a emboscado. Ela queria um dia longe do turbilhão de sentimentos que o professor de DCAT provocava nela, e as amigas não respeitaram isso. Sabia que elas (Marlene podia ser a cabeça por trás do plano, mas se alguma das outras três não tivessem concordado, elas não estariam ali) só queriam ajudar, mas a ruiva não sabia se queria esse tipo de ajuda.

– Não. Quer dizer, sim, eu te desculpo por ter mentido e me enganado, e eu entendo o raciocínio. Não tem problema algum em querer passar o tempo com seu namorado e suas amigas. – Lily começou, tentando ser compreensiva. Mas, como todos os assuntos que envolviam James Potter, ela estava atordoada e dividida. Entendia as intenções das meninas, mas estava perdida em como agir. – Eu só... Merlin, eu achei que evitando a presença dele, esses sentimentos desapareceriam. Não que esteja funcionando, mas definitivamente não ajuda você fazendo essas coisas, de tentar bancar o cupido junto com o seu namorado e tornar isso numa oportunidade para vocês nos juntarem.

As quatro ficaram em silêncio. Alice e Mary pareciam estar arrependidas e querendo estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ali, uma vez que elas sempre se recusavam em se meter nas discussões de Marlene e Lily, e Emmeline parecia sem paciência, querendo resolver o problema logo. Emme sempre se metia no meio, sempre sendo a árbitra das brigas do grupo que não a envolviam. Mas, antes que a loira pudesse entrar na discussão, Lily, que percebeu que Marlene estava pronta para negar, ficou tão sem paciência para desculpas esfarrapadas que interrompeu as duas amigas.

– Nem tente negar, eu te conheço há dez anos. Eu sei como sua mente funciona. Fora que qualquer um perceberia que isso foi planejado. Sirius poderia nos encontrar no Caldeirão Furado, mas eu sei que ficamos em Hogsmeade porque James tem que fazer ronda quando os alunos chegam aqui e depois que eles voltam para o castelo. Vocês são tão óbvios. – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça em negação.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Ok. James Potter iria almoçar com ela. Tudo bem, era como se eles estivessem no castelo, certo? Era só ela ser simpática, mas distante; educada, mas não tão envolvida. Era fácil.

Exceto que não era.

No castelo, mesmo quando eles estavam sozinhos, sempre tinha alguma coisa para lembrá-la que eles estavam em uma escola, e que ele era seu professor orientador. Não podia entreter qualquer intenção de se envolver com ele, ou arruinaria sua carreira. E, mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo das possíveis consequências, não tinha um instante que ela não passava na companhia dele que não quisesse beijá-lo.

Em um almoço super casual com todos amigos deles, todos tentando bancar os cupidos para juntá-los? Ela poderia facilmente ser convencida a agir no seu desejo.

Que Merlin estivesse com ela.

– De novo, me desculpe, Lils. Não fiz por mal. Eu sinceramente acho que você devia dar uma chance para ele. Já te disse isso. Acho que uma tarde longe do castelo possa te ajudar a ver isso. – Marlene disse. A morena se desculpou, mas ela sabia que a amiga estava apenas arrependida de tê-la enganado, e não de ter armado tudo aquilo.

– Sim, e eu acho que é uma péssima ideia, e você sabe o porquê. – Lily retrucou, olhando fixamente para ela e levantando as sobrancelhas, indicando todas as discussões sobre o assunto que elas já tinham tido. 

– E eu acho que devemos mudar de assunto, porque eles já entraram e já estão quase aqui. – Mary subitamente anunciou, e as cinco se viraram em sincronia em direção à porta, com os três já quase na mesa delas. Sirius deu um sorriso de lado ao notar a atenção do quinteto neles, Remus parecia constrangido mas deu um pequeno sorriso simpático e James olhava Lily fixamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Bom, tarde demais para fugir sem parecer mal-educada. Seja o que Merlin quisesse.

No fim, eles tiveram que chamar a garçonete – uma menina que parecia ter acabado de sair da escola, Rosmerta, neta do dono do Três Vassouras – para que pudesse arrumar as mesas ao redor para que tivessem espaço para aumentar a deles, fazendo espaço para que os três pudessem se sentar. Nessa mudança toda, Lily, que antes estava entre Alice e Mary, acabou sentada entre Marlene e James. Porque óbvio que ela acabaria sentando ao lado dele.

Eles se cumprimentaram, todos se conheciam ali, considerando que dividiram o salão comunal por cinco anos. Elas sabiam que Sirius era auror junto com Frank, o que tinha sido o motivo para Marlene e o herdeiro dos Black começarem a saírem juntos para começo de conversa. Elas descobriram que Remus, que havia feito mestrado com James em Defesa, trabalhava no campo, ajudando a catalogar (e às vezes capturar) criaturas mágicas.

– Remus tem uma grande afinidade com criaturas. É como se às vezes ele pudesse entende-las, ver o mundo pela perspectiva delas. – Sirius disse, dando uma piscadela para o amigo, que revirou os olhos, claramente já cansado de tal brincadeira.

– Sim, nosso amigo aqui com certeza tem um animal interior. – James falou do lado dela, provocando arrepios em seu corpo ao ouvir a voz rouca dele tão perto do ouvido dela. Lily optou por ignorar seu corpo, focando nas risadas da mesa (e definitivamente não notando como ela adorava ouvir a risada dele, principalmente tão de perto, não mesmo), até de Remus, que revirou novamente os olhos, mas logo se juntou para rir com os amigos.

Lily, que havia sido próxima de Remus na escola, principalmente no último ano dele, com os dois sendo monitores, tinha adivinhado o segredo do garoto em algum ponto de seu quinto ano, mas nunca havia contado para ele, então apenas riu junto, divertida em como eles eram óbvios, mas nenhuma de suas amigas percebeu que a brincadeira tinha um pequeno tom de verdade.

De alguma maneira, a conversa seguiu para as pegadinhas e peças que eles costumavam aprontar na época de escola, nas confusões que os quatro se metiam constantemente (Peter estava viajando, e por isso não pode estar ali com eles), para coisas importantes e relevantes que aconteceram no tempo dos oito em Hogwarts.

Como em toda reunião de um grupo grande, após algum tempo, conversas paralelas se formaram. Emmeline e Remus discutiram sobre um caso que ela participou envolvendo um pelúcio, e acabaram em sua própria bolha conversando sobre criaturas mágicas. Lily podia estar enganada, mas ela poderia jurar que a amiga estava flertando com Remus. Realmente parecia que o romance da loira com o gêmeo Prewett não iria para frente. Sirius e Alice discutiam algo sobre o trabalho, e Marlene havia literalmente virado as costas para Lily, conversando com Mary. A ruiva respirou fundo e contou até dez, tentando controlar sua vontade de envolver suas mãos no pescoço de Lene.

Traidora.

Lily se virou para James com um sorriso tímido, encontrando outro nos lábios dele. _Não pense nos lábios dele, não pense nos lábios dele, não pense nos lábios dele._ Enrubescendo e frustrada com o foco de sua mente, ela olhou nos olhos dele, e por alguns instantes, o silêncio reinou entres eles, o que acabou por tirar um riso dos dois. Constrangedor, mas eficiente em quebrar o gelo.

Decidida a seguir seu plano ( _simpática, mas distante; educada, mas não tão envolvida_ , era o mantra na sua cabeça, junto com o constante pensamento de não focar na boca dele, tão perto da sua, com lábios grossos e macios, sua memória adicionou desnecessariamente), ela puxou conversa com ele.

– E então, muitos alunos sem permissão tentando dar uma fugidinha para Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Lily, fazendo referência a ronda que ela sabia que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

– Um par de segundanistas da Grifinória e um terceiranista sem permissão. Minerva os levou de volta para o castelo. – James disse, rindo, com certeza pensando que era algo que ele teria feito na idade deles. Bom, com certeza tinha feito, considerando o imenso estoque de álcool que tinha nas festas na sala comunal da Grifinória quando eles eram alunos. – Mas não vamos falar de trabalho. É nossa folga. Bom, pelo menos minha, até às cinco.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso constrangido em seu rosto. Ela concordava, não queria falar de nada relacionado à docência em sua folga, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava se lembrar constantemente que ele era seu orientador, para que pudesse sufocar as memórias e o desejo por ele que dançavam em sua mente. A mulher tentou, em vão, pensar em algo que fosse seguro para falar, algo que não incentivasse sua mente criativa com ideias que ela definitivamente não devia estar tendo. Vendo que a ruiva ao seu lado não falaria nada, James tomou as rédeas da conversa.

– Por que você não me fala mais sobre você? Às vezes eu sinto que te conheço tão bem, mas em outras sinto que sei tão pouco sobre você. – O moreno disse, lhe olhando de lado, com a cabeça inclinada e um sorriso leve nos lábios.

O pânico de antes voltou por um instante para a garganta de Lily. Como assim ele a conhecia bem? E falar de coisas pessoais era perigoso. Se abrir para ele e deixar ele entrar era perigoso. Ela estava brincando com fogo, e apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de se queimar, sabia que isso só traria consequências desagradáveis. Por mais que quisesse, ele não era um cara que havia conhecido num bar, e essa não era uma conversa preliminar antes de se amassarem no banheiro e decidissem ir para a casa de um ou outro. Aquele era seu orientador, e ela não podia deixar ele se aproximar.

– Não tem muito o que dizer que você não saiba. Sou nascida-trouxa, a única bruxa da família. Minha irmã sempre me odiou por isso, então não nos falamos mais. Cresci em uma cidade perto de Birmingham, Cokeworth, meus pais continuam lá. Fui selecionada para Grifinória, como você sabe, e mudei pra Londres para fazer o mestrado lá após terminar Hogwarts. E cá estou eu hoje. Nada de muito interessante. – Ela desconversou, sumarizando toda sua vida do jeito mais simplista possível. Sabia o que ele quis dizer com a pergunta, mas, novamente, ela não podia dar muita abertura. Só não esperava a resposta que recebeu.

– Pelo o contrário. Te acho interessantíssima. – James disse. Lily lhe olhou boquiaberta por um instante, impressionada com a sinceridade dele. O que ela devia fazer com aquela informação? O moreno, percebendo a reação dela, limpou a garganta, retomando o foco da conversa. Talvez pudesse estar enganada, mas ela jurou que havia visto as bochechas dele ficarem um pouco mais rosadas. – Ok. Então, por que Defesa?

– Como assim? – A ruiva, fascinada com ele enrubescendo (ela não se lembrava de uma única vez que ele havia corado em sua frente), demorou para entender a pergunta que ele lhe fez.

– Por que escolheu Defesa como mestrado? Por que escolheu a docência? Pelo o que Remus me falou, você seria uma bela pocionista, ou então uma ótima especialista em Feitiços.

Lily ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, processando o que ele tinha dito. James tinha perguntado dela para Remus? James havia falado dela para os amigos?

– Remus... te falou sobre mim?

– Ah... bem. Surgiu em uma de nossas conversas.

Pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos, James Potter havia enrubescido. O que raios estava acontecendo ali? Eles não estavam flertando, estavam? Ela achava que não, mas porque ele iria corar? Por que ele havia conversado com os amigos sobre ela? Lily estava extremamente confusa. Você simplesmente não conversa com seus amigos sobre a vida da sua orientanda. Não havia motivo. Então por que James havia falado com Remus sobre ela?

Lily respirou fundo, tentando ignorar sua consciência entrando em colapso, e decidiu focar na conversa. Ela simplesmente não podia lidar com as consequências daquela linha de pensamento agora, então tinha que focar em outra coisa. Não queria entrar em nada pessoal, mas se servisse para distraí-la (de novo, **por que eles estavam conversando sobre ela?!)** , ela seria o mais pessoal possível.

– Aham. – Comentou ela, ainda suspeita e não acreditando na suposta trivialidade que o assunto (ela!) surgiu na conversa entre amigos. Foco, Lily. Converse como um ser humano normal primeiro, surte depois. Pensando um pouco sobre como respondê-lo, ela decidiu que não faria mal ser sincera (sua determinação de ser distante já estava desandando, mesmo). – Bem, depois de sete anos no mundo bruxo... eu me senti muito grata, sabe? Tudo bem, há uma parte das pessoas que não gostam de pessoas como eu, mas a maior parte sempre foi muito acolhedora. E esse mundo... virou parte de mim. Virou minha vida. Então eu senti que devia retribuir de alguma forma. E sempre fui boa com crianças... por isso escolhi a docência.

– Obviamente, não posso falar que realmente entendo o sentimento, porque a magia sempre foi minha vida, desde que nasci. Mas admiro ele. É um sentimento nobre. Na minha opinião, ensinar crianças... principalmente depois de aprontar tudo que aprontei... não é para qualquer um, então admiro todos que o fazem. E, depois te ver à frente da sala, comandando algumas de minhas aulas, como você brilha e é claramente apaixonada por isso... eu te admiro ainda mais. Você tem um talento nato. – James respondeu, a elogiando no fim. Ela não sabia o que havia nele (bom, ela sabia, mas tentava ignorar) que deixava os elogios dele muito mais valiosos para ela. Lily não admitiria em voz alta, mas a opinião dele era muito importante para ela, por uma variedade de razões. O professor era um profissional admirável, e saber que ele tinha a mesma opinião sobre ela era bem valioso (mesmo desconsiderando toda a situação deles). 

– Obrigada, James. Significa muito para mim, vindo de você. De verdade. – Ela respondeu, lhe dando um largo, sincero e grato sorriso. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, sorrindo um para o outro. Se não estivessem tão perdidos na bolha deles, notariam que a mesa inteira de deus amigos notaram a troca, e sorriam satisfeitos. Percebendo o silêncio entre eles, o moreno limpou a garganta, um pouco desconcertado, e voltou ao assunto de antes.

– Ok, e por quê Defesa?

– Bom, como Remus te falou, eu sou boa em poções. Mas é algo solitário, e eu sou uma pessoa bem social, então acho que no fim, eu não seria feliz como pocionista. Virou mais um hobbie pra mim. E sobre feitiços... bem, eu obviamente gosto deles. Quando você é uma nascida-trouxa, eles se tornam fascinantes. – Lily raciocinou, pensando no dilema que havia passado no seu quinto ano, tentando decidir que rumo seguiria após o fim da escola. Como grande parte dos colegas, ela tinha sofrido com a pressão de decidir o futuro tão nova, mas no fim, soube o que queria fazer. – Mas, no fim das contas, eu preciso de um propósito. Não queria estudar feitiços só por estudá-los. Eu precisava de um porquê. E Defesa... eu sempre fui fascinada. Sempre me pareceu que reunia de tudo um pouco do mundo mágico. Poções, criaturas mágicas, maldições e feitiços... parecia ser a mistura perfeita para mim. E, se eu for sincera, eu gosto da adrenalina. Gosto da sensação que o duelo me proporciona, que saber o perigo que está na minha frente e eu sei enfrentá-lo me proporciona. Acho que, no final do dia, a adrenalina sempre foi um dos maiores motivos para eu escolher Defesa.

Assim que terminou de falar, Lily percebeu que James a olhava fascinado. Não sabia se ficava desconcertada com o olhar que ele lhe dava, ou satisfeita por cativar tanto a atenção dele. Ela queria dizer que era o primeiro, mas sendo sincera com ela mesmo, sabia que gostava do jeito que ele lhe olhava, como se ela fosse a pessoal mais fascinante que ele tinha conhecido.

– Wow. Você é mesmo incrível. Acho que eu nunca conheci alguém tão apaixonante quanto você. – James admitiu, um pouco sem fôlego, e, ao notar as bochechas dela ficando da cor de seu cabelo, percebeu o que havia dito. Ele arregalou os olhos, e tentou concertar. Não era o momento para tal admissão. – Quis dizer, apaixonada. É claro como você é apaixonada por essa área. Deixa até minhas motivações no chinelo.

Os dois sabiam que ele queria dizer exatamente aquilo, mas acharam melhor não comentar. Querendo evitar outro silêncio carregado de coisas que não podiam – não deviam – ser ditas, e querendo tirar os holofotes de si por um pouco, ela redirecionou a conversa para ele.

– Já que você me deu a deixa, preciso então perguntar: por que você, James Potter, um prodígio em transfiguração, escolheu virar professor de Defesa?

– Como sabe disso? Sobre minha afinidade com transfiguração? – Ele perguntou, com os olhos semicerrados em desconfiança, mas um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

– Você não é o único com fontes, Potter. – A ruiva brincou, fazendo alusão a como ele havia perturbado para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

A expressão brincalhona, o tom divertido... é, ela estava flertando com ele. Sua consciência estava dividida entre comemorar ou se dar um chacoalhão. Exceto que ela estava envolvida demais na presença dele para se preocupar com dilemas triviais. Talvez fosse a bebida, talvez estivesse intoxicada por ele, como esteve várias outras vezes, mas, em algum ponto da conversa, ela deixou de se preocupar em manter distância. Talvez se arrependeria depois, mas, de alguma maneira, não estava mais se importando com isso, a não ser em continuar falando com ele (se fosse sincera, e tivesse analisando, ela por isso que ela não se deixava ficar muito na presença dele: ela a puxava para si, e a fazia esquecer o mundo).

– É? Bom saber que você pergunta de mim, Evans. – James lhe deu um sorriso de lado, convencido. Ela sabia que ele estava brincando, e lhe deu a língua, o que tirou uma gargalhada dele. O moreno, em seu movimento clássico, passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de continuar a respondê-la. – Bem, sobre a transfiguração, é como você com poções. Eu sempre gostei da matéria, mas para mim sempre foi pela parte prática. Os porquês e os como, apesar se serem necessários para fazer as transfigurações, nunca me interessaram tanto, então eu não duraria muito em um mestrado sobre isso. Por um tempo, pensei em seguir na carreira profissional de Quadribol. Mas, apesar te ter amado jogar na escola e ter amado ter sido capitão... o mundo profissional do Quadribol vai muito além do esporte. E eu percebi que isso estragaria meu amor por ele, então decidi que não era para mim.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que estava seguindo a linha de pensamento dele. Ela não falaria em voz alta, mas estava surpresa. Não esperava esse tipo de maturidade da versão de dezoito anos dele. Tudo bem que a versão de dezesseis anos dela estava mais focada em conhecer a parte física dele, e o... relacionamento (não era necessariamente uma amizade, mas também não chegou a ser um namoro. Era um limbo que até hoje ela não sabia nomear) que eles tiveram na escola não chegou em assuntos tão profundos assim.

– E por quê Defesa?

– Bom, eu não sei se você sabe, mas, quando eu nasci, meus pais já eram bem mais velhos. Quando era pequeno, descobri que meu pai havia sido um auror antes de eu nascer, mas largou o departamento quando eu nasci, querendo algo mais seguro, algo com horas mais flexíveis, então se tornou um mestre em poções, e continua sendo um pocionista até hoje.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, sabendo daquela parte. Fleamont Potter era um pocionista muito bem-sucedido, sua poção Sleekeasy para alisar os cabelos sendo um de suas criações mais conhecidas e famosas. Não havia uma bruxa que não tivesse a usado em algum ponto ou outro. Ela só não entendia como o moreno podia ter cabelos tão bagunçados mesmo com a criação do pai. Provavelmente era algo genético que nem uma poção tão eficiente como a Sleekeasy pudesse resolver. James riu e balançou a cabeça, sabendo onde a mente dela estava, mas continuou, não entrando nesse mérito: 

– Eu amava as histórias de auror dele, e por muito tempo havia considerado me tornar um. Até cheguei a entrar na academia com Sirius. Só que aí, vi o que o meu pai quis dizer. É uma profissão muito nobre, e certamente cheia de adrenalina. Mas também é muito perigosa, e exige demais de você. E vindo de uma família pequena... sempre soube que queria a minha própria, algum dia. E, ao mesmo tempo, não queria ter que sacrificar minha profissão para isso. Então decidi sair da academia, e Remus estava estudando para o mestrado... e eu percebi que eu não precisaria abrir mão de algo que eu gosto e ir, não sei, trabalhar em um departamento do ministério. Como você disse, Defesa é quase que uma combinação de todas as matérias. Eu percebi que ela pode ser tão excitante quanto ser um auror... e, de novo, como você disse: eu sou um viciado em adrenalina. Minha profissão tinha que ser algo que fosse cheia dela, mas que também me desse a chance de voltar são e salvo para minha família todas as noites. – O professor concluiu, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios, o braço esquerdo flexionado, massageando seu pescoço. Era algo que constantemente a distraía, mas naquele momento ela estava mais focada nas palavras dele do que no jeito que a blusa dele estava tencionada em seu bíceps.

Se antes Lily tinha ficado supresa com a maturidade da versão mais nova dele, agora ela estava boquiaberta. Fazer planos para o futuro era uma coisa, algo que ela própria havia passado, mas ter uma consciência tão madura para a idade que eles tinham quando precisavam decidir o futuro... era admirável. Ela só tinha começado a pensar nesses aspectos no meio de seu mestrado. Quando ela achava que o conhecia bem, ele ia lá e a surpreendia. O que tornava seu trabalho mais difícil, já que o resistir se tornava cada vez mais impossível.

James, um pouco autoconsciente com o olhar que ela lhe dava, novamente enrubesceu, e ela, pela bilionésima vez só queria juntar os lábios dele com os dela. James Potter e seu maldito charme. 

– O que foi? – Ele perguntou, lhe sorrindo confuso pela expressão que ela lhe dava.

– Eu realmente não entendo como você acha que os meus motivos de me tornar professora de Defesa deixam os seus no chinelo. Você por acaso é surdo? Não ouviu o que acabou de me dizer? Você é adorável, sabia? – Lily disse, totalmente descrente. Não era possível que ele não tivesse noção do que estava fazendo com ela. Tentando engolir o sorriso que parecia denunciar para ele tudo que ela sentia, voltou mais uma vez para conversa. – Ok, mas você não me disse o porquê da docência.

– Mas é mais ou menos o mesmo motivo de eu ter escolhido um mestrado em Defesa. Por que eu quero ter uma segurança e uma flexibilidade quando eu tiver uma família. Eu poderia ter seguido os passos de Remus... mas aí eu estaria sempre viajando, sempre correndo o risco de não voltar para eles. E eu gosto de crianças. Sei que uma parte minha será sempre uma. E poder acompanhar o processo de crescimento delas, ver elas indo de seus primeiros passos independentes na magia até se tornarem adultos, com praticamente todo o conhecimento necessário para enfrentar o mundo, e pode dizer que eu estive lá, que fiz parte do processo e pude ajudá-los nisso... bom, isso traz um outro tipo de conotação para “mágico”.

Ela queria gritar. Ela queria matar Marlene, por que isso era culpa da morena. Ela queria pegar no estúpido cabelo do homem em sua frente e trazê-lo para si, para que ela pudesse o beijar. Como esperavam que ela resistisse James Potter, quando ele falava aquelas coisas para ela?

Notando a expressão estupefata dela, o moreno riu. Não esperava deixá-la boquiaberta com tais admissões, mas não iria reclamar. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e lhe deu um sorriso leve.

– Surpresa?

– Muito. Mas de um jeito incrivelmente bom. – Lily admitiu, e era verdade. Havia largado qualquer pretensão de não estar envolvida em alguma parte daquela conversa, e estava se segurando para não admitir mais do que queria. Ele ainda era seu orientador, mesmo que tivesse um campo magnético que a atraía e não a deixasse ir. O “distante, não envolvida” havia ido por água à baixo, e ela não poderia fazer nada, então continuou a conversa, querendo saber mais sobre o homem que lhe tinha na ponta dos dedos, e mal sabia. – Então, você disse que seus pais eram mais velhos quando você nasceu? E você é filho único, né? Como foi isso? Por que apesar de eu e Petúnia não nos darmos bem agora, eu não consigo imaginar minha infância sem ela.

E, para a surpresa dela, eles passaram o resto do almoço assim, conversando. Falaram sobre a infância dos dois, comparando experiências de crescer no mundo dos trouxas e no mundo mágico. Falaram sobre os tempos de escola, o que haviam aprontado (Lily podia ser uma ótima aluna, mas ela tinha seus momentos de rebeldia, às vezes), sobre o que pensavam um do outro naquela época. Por algum motivo, de alguma maneira, chegaram até conversar brevemente sobre aquela última festa do quinto e sétimo anos deles.

– Não querendo ser inconveniente, nem nada, mas depois daquela festa eu desejei que não fosse meu último ano, sabe? – James disse, quando o rumo saiu das partidas de Quadribol, para as festas da Grifinória, para a última dela. **Aquela**. Lily ficou vermelha, mas deitou a cabeça de lado, inquirindo-o com o olhar, incentivando-o a continuar. Alguma hora eles teriam que toca no assunto, e aquela era uma tão boa quanto qualquer outra. – Depois que, bem, você sabe, passamos a noite... naquele último mês... eu senti que erámos o início de algo. Que poderíamos ser algo muito especial. E eu lembro que a gente tentou, e tivemos momentos bons naquele mês entre nossos estudos para os NOMs e os NIEMs... mas aí acabou o ano, e você viajou para fora, e eu estava ocupado com entrevistas e preparações para a academia. Não é como se fossemos Alice e Frank, que já tinham uma relação sólida antes de serem separados com o término de Frank em Hogwarts. Eu sei que a gente era algo casual, e terminamos bem, mas eu sempre senti que fomos roubados dessa oportunidade sabe? Que o destino talvez tivesse tirado nossa chance.

Lily ficou quieta por alguns instantes, pensando como respondê-lo. Se antes, já achava um território perigoso, conversar com ele; agora, falando sobre o que eles tiveram... criatura, duelo algum lhe proporcionaria a adrenalina que corria em suas veias. Mas James merecia uma resposta, e talvez ela estivesse cansada de fugir daquilo.

– Eu sei, eu me senti assim também. Desejei que tivesse acontecido antes, só que eu era muito nova nos anos anteriores, e, se formos sinceros, você era muito imaturo. – Ela admitiu, e os dois riram, sabendo que era a verdade. Quantas vezes a pequena ruiva não tinha enfrentado a estrela do time de Quadribol por alguma peça que ela não tinha gostado ou aprovado, proporcionando horas de entretenimento para os grifinórios? Foi só no sétimo ano, com ele sendo _Head Boy_ e ela monitora, que tiveram chance de passar tempo juntos e após ele ter amadurecido, que eles se entenderam. Viraram colegas, depois amigos, e depois... o que quer que os dois tinham sido. Mas eles foram algo. Havia faísca e intensidade demais entre eles para que pudessem negar. Ainda tinha, se ela fosse sincera. – Mas, como você disse, não tinha como do jeito que começamos, continuar daquele jeito. Eu queria, muito, que tivéssemos uma chance. Lembro de querer te escrever constantemente após o fim do ano. Mas, no fim, achei que foi o melhor daquele jeito. Se tivéssemos sido como Alice e Frank, talvez, mas talvez não fosse pra ser.

 _Talvez não fosse a hora_ – os dois pensaram, mesmo que a ruiva não quisesse admitir.

Exceto que, no fundo, ela sabia que eles eram inevitáveis.

Desde aquela noite, eles se pertenciam como jamais pertenceriam a outra pessoa. Talvez fosse questão de hora errada, como naquela, e talvez, dessa vez, no final de tudo, eles pudessem ficar juntos.

Talvez.

Eles se aproximaram – mais perto do que já estavam – e Lily sentiu a total intensidade daqueles olhos cor de âmbar a observando fixamente, observando cada centímetro do rosto dela, mas constantemente voltando-se para seus lábios. A ruiva se sentiu quente no corpo inteiro, o ar lhe deixando os pulmões, o coração indo à garganta. Ela queria tanto, tanto, sentir o toque da boca dele, se perder novamente nas sensações de ter ele perto, relembrar como era ter os lábios dele nos seus novamente. Ela não devia, realmente devia se afastar o mais rápido possível, mas Merlin sabia que não conseguia. Havia se negado dele por muito tempo, não tinha mais forças para aquilo.

Ela não tinha mais forças para negar James Potter.

Então, com uma inspiração rasa, as bochechas vermelhas, o coração na garganta e sua mente lhe gritando mensagens confusas como “agarre-o” e “saia daí”, ela decidiu beijá-lo.

Apenas para a realidade cair como um balde de água em sua cabeça.

O grupo em volta deles explodiu em risadas, e, como um choque passando pela coluna dos dois, eles notaram que ainda estavam na companhia dos amigos, ainda estavam em um restaurante cheio – e com presença de alunos. Os dois se olharam fixamente, e se afastaram.

Ela quase havia beijado James Potter.

Ela quase havia beijado seu professor orientador.

Ela quase havia beijado James Potter, seu professor orientador, com alunos em volta.

Sentindo a imensidão do que quase aconteceu, do que quase provocou, ela decidiu que não podia lidar com aquilo naquele instante. Ela podia pensar racionalmente e talvez surtar, na companhia que estavam. Então, engolindo um turbilhão de pensamentos, um furacão de sensações, Lily decidiu que não ia pensar naquilo naquele instante.

Com uma última troca de olhares, cheio de significado, cheio de intensidade e possibilidades não vividas e perguntas como “e que tal dessa vez?”, eles saíram da bolha que estavam, se afastaram, e se reintegraram na conversa dos amigos. E o resto da tarde passou assim, com os oito rindo, se divertindo, e, ocasionalmente, James e Lily sendo sugados para a própria bolha, vivendo no mundo deles por alguns minutos, antes que fossem involuntariamente puxados de volta para a conversa dos amigos.

James estava desesperado para voltar à conversa sobre eles, sobre o que tinham sido, sobre o que podiam ser. Ele estava convicto que podia finalmente perguntar para ela se podiam tentar de novo, sem medo de levar um grande não. Mas a tarde passou rápido, e, de repente, já eram quase cinco, e ele tinha que ir, tinha rondas para fazer. Sirius e Marlene decidiram ir também, passar um tempo à dois antes que a morena precisasse ir para casa descansar para o turno dela no hospital. Mary, Alice, Emmeline, e, incrivelmente, Remus, decidiram ficar mais um pouco, fazendo companhia para Lily até que ela tivesse que voltar para o castelo.

Sirius e James se levantaram para ir pagar a parte deles da conta. Mary e Alice decidiram ir rapidamente na Dedos de Mel comprar doces para eles, e Remus e Emmeline, curiosamente, desapareceram na direção do banheiro, juntos, tirando sorrisos de todos ali. James revirou os olhos e tirou a carteira do bolso, pagando dois galeões à Sirius, claramente pagando uma aposta sobre Remus e Emme. Lily e Marlene riram alto da expressão do professor, enquanto ele se dirigia ao balcão, com o herdeiro dos Black atrás de si, tirando onda com a cara do amigo.

Marlene respirou fundo e se virou para a amiga, traços de riso ainda em seu rosto, mas uma expressão ansiosa e animada tomando-o. Lily sorriu confusa, as sobrancelhas ruivas se juntando, tentando adivinhar o que a amiga queria.

– E aí?

– E aí o que? – A ruiva perguntou, suspeitando do que talvez fosse, mas não querendo revelar nada. Ela não podia revelar nada, porque se começasse a pensar naquilo sem ter a privacidade para ter um _breakdown_ , ela explodiria.

– Como foi entre vocês? O que vocês decidiram? – Marlene inquiriu, animada. Claramente a amiga estava achando que o plano dela havia funcionado, e de alguma forma realmente funcionou, mas mal sabia ela que Lily estava prestes a quebrar sua ilusão.

– Não foi nada. Não decidimos nada.

– Mas eu vi vocês quase se beijando! – Lene exclamou, claramente indignada.

– Sim, e vocês nos distraíram antes que pudéssemos nos beijar, o que foi uma benção de Merlin. – Lily respondeu, cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo uma energia caótica dentro de si. Ao mesmo tempo que não queria brigar com a amiga, sua mente estava a mil por hora com o quase acontecido de mais cedo, e ela precisava de um escape.

– Lily! – A morena voltou a exclamar, a voz se tornando mais alta. Lily não entendia o motivo de tanta indignação, mas se viu envolvida na discussão, sua consciência decidindo que Marlene era o alvo mais seguro para soltar um pouco do turbilhão que ela estava suprimindo dentro de si.

– Marlene! Eu não sei como você pode estar tão empolgada com isso. Ele é meu professor! – Ela falou, como se fosse a resposta para tudo. E era. Apesar de realmente não querer, ela tinha que se lembrar daquele fato, esmagar qualquer sentimento que tinha por ele, o medo do que aquilo podia lhe custar falando mais alto.

– Do mestrado! Ele é um orientador que está ali só para efeitos burocráticos. – Sua amiga argumentou. E era como se ela tivesse um daqueles anjinhos e diabinhos dos desenhos animados em seus ombros. O problema era que ela não sabia qual era qual. Ela entendia a lógica de Marlene, realmente entendia, mas o medo deixava a realidade mais destacada em sua mente, os “e se” e possibilidades de dar errado lhe dando uma indecisão que quase a paralisava.

Ela o queria. Merlin, como o queria.

Mas não podia. Sua carreira vinha primeiro do que seu coração.

– Não importa. Ele é meu orientador, e não posso me envolver com ele. – Lily explicou pela milésima vez, fechando os olhos e suspirando cansada. Não estava apenas frustrada com Marlene, mas também consigo mesma, porque parte dela defendia o mesmo ponto que a morena.

Lily nunca havia sido uma pessoa extremamente racional, era por vezes impulsiva e passional. Mas, quando se tratava de certas coisas, seu lado racional falava mais alto, e sua autopreservação entrava em modo de defesa. Ela queria dizer que era só o necessário, mas sabia que podia exagerar se protegendo. Exceto que, no fim do dia, o medo de estar errada e se machucar a fazia pender mais para o lado da lógica.

– Mas ele não é só seu orientador. Ele é James Potter, o cara com quem você teve a melhor noite da sua vida. O cara por quem você passou o fim do sexto e o sétimo ano inteiro apaixonada. O cara por quem você claramente está apaixonada de novo, mas é medrosa demais para admitir! Lily, não é ele quem vai te aprovar ou reprovar, é a Comissão. E, em menos de seis meses, ele não vai ser mais seu orientador. Por que esse medo todo? Por que essa insistência em negar algo que você tanto quer? – Marlene argumentou, a olhando fixamente. As mãos da morena estavam nas suas, e apesar das palavras duras, seu tom era compreensivo. Lily sabia que a amiga sabia que estava com medo. Só que, diferentemente dela, a ruiva não conseguia ver além dele.

Estava tão indecisa que queria chorar. O queria tanto que lhe doía, lhe alucinava estar perto dele e não poder estar em seus braços, quase fazia lhe perder a cabeça estar em suas aulas e não poder sentir a mágica que ele exalava em si. Mas a enlouquecia ainda mais após estar com ele praticamente o dia todo, e, mesmo no resguardo de seu quarto, não poder escapar de seu encanto, ouvindo ele ali do lado, tão próximo à uma parede de distância. Quantas vezes ela não quis sair do quarto dela, ir até o dele e apenas... se entregar?

Seu raciocínio à milhão, sua mente girando, lhe gritando duas coisas distintas: “se renda!” e “se proteja!”. Ela queria gritar com a sensação de estar sendo rasgada em duas. Ela queria surtar com a frustração de estar em um beco sem saída. Ela queria explodir com o fato de querer tanto mas achar que não o merecia.

E, então, explodir ela o fez.

– Eu não posso o querer! – Lily gritou. De repente, esqueceu que estava em um restaurante, que havia pessoas conhecidas, alunos, talvez até seus colegas ali. Ela só queria tirar aquele peso de seu peito, o bolo de sua garganta, a frustação que dominava todo seu corpo. Ela tinha que colocar para fora, ou iria literalmente explodir. – É antiético, Marlene. Eu nego porque eu não posso admitir. Eu tenho medo porque pode me arruinar, arruinar minha carreira! É isso que você quer ouvir? Que não importe o quanto eu queira James, ele não será nada mais nada menos que meu professor? Que minha carreira é mais importante do que eu sinto, e definitivamente mais importante que um cara qualquer, mesmo que ele seja James Potter?

Sua voz saiu como um chiado no final, a energia lhe esvaindo a cada palavra, a luta deixando seu corpo, deixando para trás apenas uma triste aceitação. Como ela queria que fosse diferente, mas não era. Ela não via como, não via uma solução, não via uma saída. A derrota pesou fortemente em seus ombros.

– Lily...

De olhos fechados, ela suspirou alto, sem forças para continuar discutindo com Marlene. Era impossível, ela havia aceitado aquilo, e sua amiga também precisava. Sabia que a morena, romântica incorrigível como era, estava animada com a possibilidade dela voltar com sua paixão de adolescência, com o melhor amigo de seu namorado, mas simplesmente não era possível.

Lily abriu os olhos, pronta para pedir para que a amiga deixasse aquilo de lado, pela sua sanidade, mas quando suas pálpebras se abriram, ela entendeu o tom suave que Marlene havia usado. Em sua direção, parado em frente à mesa, estava James Potter.

E ele provavelmente havia ouvido tudo que ela tinha acabado de dizer, tão perdida em sua discussão com Marlene que não percebeu a aproximação dele. 

– James...

A voz dela soou fraca, patética em seus próprios ouvidos. O que podia dizer? James lhe olhava tão magoado, tão machucado, que ela teve que desviar seus olhos dos deles, não aguentando vê-lo a olhando daquele jeito. Segundos se passaram com os quatro em silêncio, e Lily estava pensando no que dizer para ele, quando ouviu a voz controlada e carregada dele.

– Eu tenho rondas para fazer. Não se preocupem com a conta, eu e Sirius rachamos e pagamos para o grupo. Marlene, foi muito bom te ver. Boa viagem de volta a Londres, e eu provavelmente te vejo no recesso de Natal. Lily... – Ele falou, o tempo todo olhando para Marlene e não lhe dando um olhar sequer. Mas, ao chegar em seu nome, a voz dele quebrou, e ele pausou, limpando a garganta. James respirou fundo, e olhando em alguma direção sobre o ombro dela, para não ignorá-la mas também não olhá-la nos olhos, ele terminou em um tom de voz controlado. – Te vejo no castelo. Boa tarde, meninas.

E, em um piscar de olhos, ele estava saindo pela porta, e ela nem teve a oportunidade de dizer uma palavra sequer.

Sirius e Marlene a fizeram companhia em silêncio até todos os outros voltarem, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. Quando Remus e Emmeline voltaram à mesa, bem mais desarrumados e sem fôlego do que antes, estranharam o clima pesado, mas não disseram nada. O herdeiro dos Black e sua amiga foram embora logo após, com a morena lhe dando um abraço apertado e dizendo que conversariam depois. Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas que formavam em seus olhos. Mary e Alice voltaram logo após, e os quatro tentaram a alegrar, a envolver na conversa, mas ela estava confusa demais com tudo que sentia e com que tinha acontecido para ser social no momento.

A única certeza que ela tinha é que uma briga das grandes a esperava no castelo.

•

Apesar do humor não tão bom, Lily enrolou o máximo possível na companhia dos amigos, relutante em voltar para o castelo. Certa hora, em quem Emmeline estava distraindo Remus o suficiente flertando com ele, Mary e Alice lhe perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, e se ela estava bem. Grata pela preocupação das amigas, mas sem cabeça para discutir aquilo, sabendo que teria que fazê-lo de novo quando voltasse, ela disse que Marlene as contaria, e depois ela as dava detalhes. Respeitando o espaço dela, as duas apenas lhe deram um abraço, concordando, e tentaram puxar os outros dois para uma conversa que não envolvesse tanto flerte. Após isso, Lily tentou se enturmar mais, e até conseguiu voltar a se soltar um pouco, mas a tempestade que lhe esperava sempre em sua mente.

Até que chegou a hora que não podia mais evitar, os amigos tinham que embora e ela precisava retornar. Cada passo em direção à Hogwarts lhe adicionava mais peso sobre os ombros, a cabeça girando com suas patéticas tentativas de formar uma desculpa para James. Os portões chegaram rápido demais, e, em um insulto ao seu espírito grifinório, Lily decidiu jantar na cozinha, tentando evitar o professor no salão principal e na sala comunal dos professores. Lily auxiliava nas rondas do castelo, voluntariamente, mas naquela noite ela rondou cada canto possível do lugar, tentando adiar ao máximo seu encontro com James.

Mas, uma hora ela tinha que voltar para seu quarto.

Torcendo para que ele estivesse na cama, ela abriu o retrato para a sala de estar que eles dividiam, seu coração se apertando ao vê-lo no sofá. Ele levantou a cabeça do livro que estava em sua frente no momento que ela adentrou no cômodo, e ela engoliu em seco ao sentir o peso do olhar dele em si. Ainda em silêncio e com os olhos fixos um no outro, ela se aproximou, sentando na poltrona mais afastada do sofá. A ruiva teve um deja-vu, de uma outra noite que voltou de Hogsmeade e o encontrou na sala. Exceto que na outra noite, que parecia ter sido anos atrás mas tinha sido questão apenas de meses, a tensão entre eles não era tão devastadoramente negativa.

Ah, os tempos mais simples.

– James... – Ela começou, sem saber o que dizer, mas ele a interrompeu antes que ficasse evidente que as palavras lhe faltavam.

– Sabe, desde que você começou aqui, eu sempre senti algo entre nós. Demorou um pouco, mas eu percebi que você também sentia. E, em algum ponto, eu entendi que você estava relutante, que você estava com medo. – James disse, lhe olhando seriamente, os olhos dele indecifráveis para ela, que conseguia o ler com tanta facilidade. Se era ele tentando esconder o que estava sentindo, ou ela com medo de olhar mais a fundo e não gostar do encontraria, ela não sabia. – E, apesar de frustrante, foi por isso que nunca fiquei ofendido por você me afastar, me evitar. Frustrado, sim, mas nunca ofendido. Eu não achei que ficaria com ofendido com você até esta tarde.

– James, você sabe que não foi... –

– Um cara qualquer, Lily? – Ele a interrompeu de novo, e ela começou a ficar frustrada. Tudo bem que não sabia o que iria dizer, mas ele não a deixaria se desculpar? E do que ele estava falando?

– O que?

– Tudo o que você falou para Marlene, eu já sabia. Ou, pelo menos, imaginava. Mas você me chamar de um cara qualquer? Como se eu fosse mais um na sua vida? Sério mesmo? – James perguntou, a voz pingando mágoa. Ela repassou as palavras que disse para a amiga na cabeça, e fechou os olhos ao relembrar o que ele se referia. Colocando daquele jeito, ela parecia uma babaca, mesmo. – Eu imaginei que talvez você não sentisse o que eu sinto, ou que o que tivemos antes não tivesse sido tão importante. Mas eu nunca imaginei que eu significasse tão pouco à ponto de você literalmente me comparar à um cara qualquer.

Aquilo tudo era culpa de Marlene. Aquele dia inteiro era culpa dela, e nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se não fosse sua amiga intrometida.

Exceto que na verdade não era, a culpa era dela por falar as coisas sem pensar; sem pensar no que dizia, onde dizia e quando dizia. Lily não tinha ninguém a quem pudesse culpar além dela, e, infelizmente, era madura o suficiente para entender aquilo. Mesmo que a machucasse.

– Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ela falou, baixo. Os olhos se abriram e se encontraram com os deles, que ainda a olhavam indecifravelmente.

– Então o que você quis dizer?

– Eu não sei, James. Certamente não que você não significa, não significou nada para mim. Marlene estava sendo insistente e eu não queria conversar sobre esse assunto naquela hora, e eu falei qualquer coisa para tirá-la do meu pé. Nunca foi com a intenção de te machucar. – Lily respondeu, frustrada, mas sincera. Nunca quis machucá-lo, e odiava que estavam tendo aquela conversa justamente por tê-lo o feito. James a olhou longamente, considerando algo, refletindo sobre algo. Ela esperou pacientemente, sabendo que não tinha direito nenhum de apressá-lo.

– Tudo bem. Digamos que isso é verdade, que foi só da boca para fora. Eu acho que está na hora de termos uma conversa honesta sobre nós. – Ele propôs seriamente, e a relutância de antes voltou com toda força. Ela não queria estar ali. Ela não podia ter aquela conversa naquele momento. Só que, no fundo, a ruiva sabia que ele estava certo, que era a coisa madura a se fazer. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que falaria para ele.

Quando ela achava que a situação não podia ficar mais confusa e complicada...

– James...

– Lily. Eu me recuso a continuar nesse limbo onde uma hora você demonstra que me quer, e na outra seu medo fala tão alto que você me empurra ladeira a baixo. Eu não vou viver nesse ioiô. – James declarou, e de repente sua frustração virou ira. Por que ele insistia naquilo? Por que ele não podia ver que ela só fazia aquilo porque estava sem saída? Ele achava que ela gostava daquilo, daquela montanha russa de emoções, de se sentir confusa e com medo e frustrada por se negar de algo que tanto desejava?

– Você quer que eu faça o que exatamente? Me jogue em seus braços e finja que não há nada de errado? – A mulher explodiu, falando alto.

Ao mesmo tempo que sabia que ele queria respostas dela, se perguntava porque ele não conseguia ler nas entrelinhas, entender o contexto da situação entre eles e... bom, se conformar? Aceitar que não podiam e seguir fingindo que não havia nada entre eles?

 _Porque isso está indo tão bem para você,_ seu subconsciente adicionou desnecessariamente e ela queria grunhir alto. Não era só com James que estava lutando, mas consigo também. Mais um pouco de frustração e ela se tornaria o exemplo de implosão.

– Eu quero que você converse comigo, Lily. Não que fique me iludindo só para então me manter longe. – James pediu, o tom cansado. Ele retirou os óculos do rosto e esfregou os olhos, frustrado. Eram dois, então.

Ela suspirou alto, a ira diminuindo e o cansaço batendo. Parecia redundante para ela estarem discutindo aquilo. A situação entre eles estava implícita de uma forma tão óbvia que parecia ridículo terem aquela conversa em voz alta.

– O que há para a gente conversar? – A ruiva perguntou, sua voz também soando cansada. Ela só queria ir dormir e esquecer que aquele dia havia acontecido.

– Não sei, talvez o fato que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero? – Ele retrucou, a sobrancelha arqueando, como se fosse óbvio. Lily abriu a boca, mas nada saiu, o ar lhe escapando em um instante. Realmente eles abandonaram o implícito e partiram direto para a sinceridade. – Talvez que você tenha sentimentos por mim que são os mesmos que eu tenho por você?

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente, tentando pensar em algo, qualquer coisa que não fosse a verdade. Não queria falar em voz alta, não queria admitir, não queria dar força para um sentimento que ela sufocava dentro de si. Mas estava encurralada, estava cansada de lutar contar, estava frustrada das coisas estarem acontecendo daquele jeito.

Honestidade seria, então.

– Tudo bem. Você quer que eu admita? Aqui está: eu sou apaixonada por você. Fui na escola, e sou mais uma vez, ironicamente na escola outra vez, só que dessa vez você é meu professor. Satisfeito? – Lily admitiu alto, quase em um grito, se levantando da poltrona que estava sentada. Toda a luta lhe deixando, toda energia que gastava mantendo o afastando se esvaindo, todo seu castelo de pedras que havia construído para se proteger se despedaçando.

Era bom admitir em voz alta, mas, no final das contas não mudava nada. E de algum jeito, isso era pior. 

– Bom, já é um começo. – James respondeu, também se levantando do sofá e se aproximando. Ele chegou perto o suficiente para que suas mãos pudessem levantar e trazê-lo para si, para que pudessem acariciar o rosto dele, para que pudessem juntar os lábios dele com os dela. Seus dedos tremeram diante de tanta vontade, de antecipação, e ela teve que fechá-los em punhos firmes, para evitar que cedesse à tentação. – Se você tivesse apenas conversado comigo... a gente pode resolver isso.

As unhas de seus dedos estavam cravadas na pele do interior de sua mão, tamanha era a necessidade que ela sentia de puxá-lo para perto. Ele estava ali, parado em sua frente, insinuando coisas que ela desejava tanto, tanto, mas não podia. Era uma tentação que ela não podia ceder, seja agarrá-lo, seja entreter as ideias que ele sugeria deles poderem agir sobre aquele sentimento.

– Conversar o que? Resolver como? Você é meu professor, James. – A mulher declarou, lembrando não só a ele, mas a si própria. Ele era seu professor, e era errado. Eles não podiam. – Eu sinto muito, mas não há sentimento algum que eu possa colocar na frente do meu futuro, da minha carreira.

– Exatamente sobre isso! – O moreno exclamou, alto. Os dois estavam voltando a se alterar de novo, e ela não via aquela conversa acabando bem. Do mesmo jeito que ela estava determinada a resistir, a não ceder, ele também estava determinado em convencê-la. – Lily, eu sei que você está com medo, e com razão. Mas você precisa saber, você é a única preocupada com o fato de eu ser seu professor. 

Óbvio que ela tinha razão em estar com medo! Era o futuro dela em jogo! E ela tinha ouvido certo? Como podia ela ser a única preocupada com o fato de ele ser seu professor? Eles estavam em uma escola, pelo amor de Merlin!

– Como você sabe? – Perguntou ela, cética. Como ele podia falar com tanta segurança assim? Ele não podia estar certo. Ele só estava tentando convencê-la, era isso.

– Porque os outros professores torcem por nós. Apostam sobre a gente ficar junto. Albus e Minerva bancam os cupidos como se fossemos crianças, determinando onde sentamos para que nós interajamos. – Ele falou, rindo pelo nariz e balançando a cabeça. Lily já tinha percebido como era curioso como de algum jeito, ela sempre acabava perto de James, perto dos outros professores, e não parecia ser intencional de nenhum dos dois. Do mesmo jeito que os amigos deles naquela tarde, o corpo docente de Hogwarts não era muito sutil em disfarçar seus planos. E, mesmo assim...

– Do mesmo jeito... mesmo que eles torçam por nós, nos apoiem... eu não posso arriscar que isso arruíne minha chance, James. – Lily admitiu, cansada. Não sabia mais o que falar para ele.

A cada argumento, a cada coisa que ele lhe dizia, ela sentia sua determinação se esvaindo aos poucos. E não podia deixar. Ela precisava terminar aquela discussão urgente, pois talvez a determinação dele fosse mais forte que a dela. A ruiva quase podia se ver cedendo, e sabia que isso era inaceitável.

– Lily, isso não te arruinaria, eu... ok. Se você quiser, podemos ir até Albus e informar a ele de nossa situação. Eu tenho certeza que ele nos apoia, e não te prejudicaria de forma alguma. Ele te adora! Te trata praticamente como família. Ele nunca daria às costas a você. Explicando à ele, ele vai ficar do nosso lado. E eu sei que todos os outros professores ficarão. Você não tem nada que temer. A Comissão e o Ministério nunca vêm aqui, então eles não descobrirão. Merda, se eles descobrirem, eu não sou o responsável por te aprovar o não. Eu te supervisiono e te oriento, a palavra final não é minha. Não se trata de favoritismo, ou favores sexuais, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não é contra lei. Se você fosse menor de idade, ou uma estudante aqui, seria outra história. Mas não tem nada realmente nos impedindo do que norma social, que diz que pode ser antiético... nada que fará diferença nas nossas vidas em seis meses.

Ela... ela não tinha palavras. Ouviu atentamente cada palavra que James disse, considerando-as (onde estava a determinação dela em não ceder?), refletindo se faziam sentido, se era mesmo possível... e o pior de tudo era que ela conseguia vê-los fazendo aquilo. Ficando em silêncio durante vários minutos, pensando, reconsiderando suas posições, ela conseguia ver aquilo dando certo. Conseguia ver a verdade em James, e, como suspeitou, sua resolução em apenas suprimir tudo aquilo e seguir em frente foi se esvaindo.

E isso a assustava mais que tudo.

– James... eu não posso.

– A única coisa nos impedindo de ficarmos juntos é você, Lily. – O homem em sua frente pediu, os olhos decepcionados clamando que ela mudasse de ideia. Ele se moveu para pegar a mão dela, e ela deu um passo para trás, negando a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

– Eu... eu não posso. – Ela repetiu, o coração se partindo sabendo que ele estava certo. Ela era a única coisa no caminho, e não pretendia dar um passo a mais.

– Você não vai nem tentar? Nem nos dar uma chance? – James pediu novamente, a súplica em sua voz fazendo as lágrimas quase que transbordarem dos olhos dela. Ela podia tentar. Ela podia dar uma chance para eles.

Exceto que seu medo falou mais alto do que a súplica do homem que ela amava.

– Eu não posso, James. – Lily falou firme, mas a voz completamente cheia de tristeza. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e ela teve que fechar os olhos para impedir que as outras a seguissem. A dor no peito que negá-lo a causou lhe roubando todo e qualquer ar de seus pulmões.

Ela passou instantes de olhos fechados, mas pode ouvir ele se afastando. A mulher tentou respirar fundo, tentou suprimir as lágrimas que lutavam para escapar de seus olhos, e quase conseguiu. Até que ele deu a última palavra. A ruiva abriu os olhos molhados, vendo ele no meio das escadas que levavam para os quartos e o banheiro deles.

– Eu sempre achei que você fosse várias coisas, Lily. Covarde não era uma delas.

Com isso ele terminou de subir as escadas, e ela sentou no chão, as lágrimas caindo livremente por suas bochechas junto com os soluços que escapavam de si com a força de um terremoto.

•

Lily não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou na sala, por quanto tempo as lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas e eu corpo tremeu tentando engolir ar, mas as engoliram no lugar. Após algum tempo ela se acalmou e seu rosto secou, deixando apenas com uma tristeza imensa no peito como lembrança de que acabara de partir o coração de alguém que lhe era tão importante apenas por estar com medo.

James tinha razão, ela era uma covarde.

Estava quase dormindo no chão com a cabeça recostada na almofada do sofá, quando seu pescoço começou a doer. Precisava levantar dali ou acordaria com um torcicolo. Com uma energia que não tinha – a briga e o choro a exauriram mais do que ela tinha imaginado – ela se levantou e subiu para o quarto. Com preguiça de fazer sua rotina noturna, ela apenas tirou as calças que vestia e colocou uma blusa velha comprida para dormir.

Exceto que, quando deitou na cama, seu sono se extinguiu.

As palavras ditas rondavam sua mente, atormentando-a, julgando suas atitudes naquele dia. Que bela grifinória, ela era. James a tinha presenteado com uma lógica perfeita para que ela parasse de lutar contra seus sentimentos e finalmente cedesse ao querer que a consumia pelos últimos meses, lhe dando a chance que ela pensou que não havia.

E ela destruiu tudo por causa de medo.

Medo do que, exatamente? Lily sabia que era verdade que Albus e os outros professores os apoiariam, desde que eles fossem profissionais e não deixassem que a relação deles interferisse no trabalho deles. Medo da Comissão de Mestrado, ou dos representantes do Ministério? Como James havia dito, eles nunca iam a Hogwarts, a supervisão do cumprimento do estágio dela sob os cuidados de James e Dumbledore.

Medo do que poderia acontecer com eles?

Será que havia passado todo aquele tempo negando-os apenas pelo medo de repetir o passado, que, no fim, eles não conseguissem seguir adiante, exatamente como havia sido todos aqueles anos atrás?

Ela passou minutos e minutos, provavelmente horas, analisando aquilo de todos os ângulos, pensando e reconsiderando, mas sabia que havia chego à verdade. Talvez, no início, havia sido sobre ele ser seu professor. Talvez ainda fosse, um pouco. Mas com a convivência diária tão perto e a realização dela de tudo que havia sentido por ele tinha voltado, talvez aquilo tenha alimentado seu medo e o inflado. O exagerado.

Talvez James também estivesse certo quanto só ela se importar com ele ser seu professor, e ela tivesse usado isso como desculpa, como escudo para se proteger do que poderiam ser. E, não tinha nada de mal naquilo. Era uma grifinória mas sabia como uma dose de medo era importante, como era até uma maneira de autopreservação. Mas estaria o medo certo quando ele te impedia de chegar aonde queria? Quando ele machucava outra pessoa em favor de si mesmo?

Ela achava que não.

E agora?

A ruiva sabia que poderia falar mais alto que seu medo. Que poderia arriscar se machucar, desde que não arruinasse sua carreira. E, com a ajuda dele, havia percebido que havia como ter os dois. Mas valeria a pena? Estava realmente disposta a fazer essa aposta? Lily queria James. Ela poderia tê-lo? Sim. Poderia tê-lo sem comprometer seu carreira? James dizia que sim. A lógica dele dizia que sim, e a dela concordava mais e mais a cada momento. Ela o queria desesperadamente. Estaria disposta a lutar por aquilo?

Pensando em toda a história deles, pensando em todos os últimos meses que o admirava de longe, o desejava de longe, o amava de longe. Pensando em como ela teria que aguentar mais seis meses daquela tortura agridoce, de tê-lo perto mas não perto o suficiente, e agora com o conhecimento de que ele ainda a queria, também... se ela era forte o suficiente para se negar tão devotamente de algo que queria desesperadamente, ela era corajosa o suficiente para falar mais alto que seu medo e ir atrás do que queria, certo?

Uma batida de coração. Uma respiração. Um piscar de olhos.

Foi tudo que levou para decidir que sim, ela era. Ela podia ser covarde, e deixar seu medo falar mais alto, sim. Mas ela também era corajosa e engoli-lo e ir em frente, mesmo com medo, e pegar o que tanto almejava.

Lily queria rir. O queria tanto que bastava apenas uma discussão e uma lógica discutida brevemente para que ela mudasse de ideia. Exceto que seria realmente mudar de ideia se era algo que ela queria desde o início, apenas não tinha coragem o suficiente?

Não, não era.

Ele a queria tanto que lhe deu um pouco de sua coragem para que ela pudesse ter o suficiente para arriscar. E tinha coisa mais encorajadora que essa?

Ouvindo uma movimentação do outro lado da parede, ela soube que não podia passar mais uma noite sequer deitada em sua cama, imaginando-o do outro lado, desejando estar com ele e se negando a oportunidade.

Ela levantou rapidamente, e nem sequer pensando em colocar uma roupa decente, sequer colocando um sapato para proteger seus pés cobertos por uma fina camada de meia do piso gelado, saiu de seu quarto, atravessando o corredor que ligava a escada do quarto dela para a escada do quarto dele. Estava com tanta pressa que se surpreendeu quando uma silhueta apareceu de repente em sua frente. Eles colidiram, e, se não fosse o braço dele a envolvendo em um reflexo rápido, certamente ela cairia para trás.

Eles congelaram naquela posição, os olhos se encontrando e conectando, se recusando a se soltar. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando e respirando ofegantemente por instantes, antes que James limpasse a garganta e começasse a falar.

– Me desculpe, Lily. – Ele disse, e pausou. A mulher ia responder que não havia importância, que ela tinha trombado nele também, mas ele continuou, a surpreendendo. – Desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não posso aceitar você desistindo tão fácil assim.

Claramente ela não tinha sido a única que não conseguia parar de pensar na briga. Tantas coisas que lhe queria falar, que queria lhe confessar; seu medo bobo que os causara tanto sofrimento, sua vontade de estar com ele falando mais alto, desculpas por tê-lo afastado, tê-lo negado... mas só uma resposta parecia certa no momento.

– Que bom. Porque eu não vou desistir de você.

– Olha eu sei... pera, sério? – James começou a falar logo imediatamente após ele terminar, e suas palavras demoraram um pouco para registrar no cérebro dele. O moreno ficou tenso, não acreditando. Ela estava falando sério? – Lily... não brinque comigo. Você está falando sério

Se pudesse, ela riria da mistura de entusiasmo com apreensão que o rosto dele adotou, mas seu coração estava em sua boca, ela estava prestes a dar o famoso salto de fé e aquilo era aterrorizante.

– Sim. – Ela disse, a voz trêmula mas convicta, e ele abriu um enorme sorriso. – Eu deitei na cama mas não pude evitar em pensar em tudo que você me disse. Eu estava sendo covarde, sim, e parte realmente é por medo do que pode acontecer com meu mestrado de isso der errado... mas a maior era de me abrir para essa possibilidade, e não dar certo, como antes.

– Ah, Lily... não vai ser como antes. Erámos jovens demais, em fases diferentes demais. Naquela hora não daria certo... mas acho que foi por isso que nos reencontramos, que eu recebi essa posição e fui selecionado para ser seu supervisor. Dessa vez iremos fazer dar certo. – O moreno disse, lhe dando um leve sorriso e acariciando a bochecha dela delicadamente com os dedos. – Isso, se você quiser, é claro. Eu preciso que você esteja certa disso, pois eu não vou aguentar se você me puxar tão perto dessa vez, para amanhã me afastar novamente.

Lágrimas saíram dos olhos dela, e ela sentiu envergonhada do que havia feito com ele. Não tinha sido justo. Ele pagou o preço por sua confusão, mas aquilo acabaria ali, naquele momento. Ela se aproximou ainda mais e, delicadamente, pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e trouxe-o para si, selando os lábios deles em um beijo que estavam esperando não só por todos aqueles meses, mas por cinco anos, desde a última vez que se tocaram.

Era muito melhor do que reviver uma lembrança.

Seus lábios se movimentavam, as línguas se tocavam, e o sentimento de pertencimento aumentava. Parecia clichê dizer, mas era como voltar para casa após tanto tempo longe. Era redescobrir o que uma vez conheciam, era lembrar como sabiam de cor o gosto, a sensação, o sentimento... tudo apenas em um beijo.

Soltando-o lentamente, dando mais um, dois, três pequenos beijos na boca que ela não imaginava que sentia tanta falta, ela o assegurou.

– Eu tenho certeza. Ainda estou com medo, e não posso prometer que não vou surtar de vez em quando. Mas isso parece o certo a se fazer. Você é o certo para mim. Eu te mantive longe tanto tempo, mas não aguento mais. Estou apaixonado por você, James Potter, e não posso mais negar.

O moreno a presenteou com um largo, contente, apaixonado sorriso, e a beijou novamente, puxando-a mais para perto de si, devorando-a com a paixão acumulada de todos aqueles meses. Lily suspirou entre seus lábios, sentindo-se leve com jamais antes, principalmente em comparação a como se sentiu voltando para o castelo mais cedo naquela noite. Eles se separaram para respirar, e James a abraçou firme, murmurando contra seu ouvido, como se fosse o segredo mais precioso:

– Que bom. Porque eu estou apaixonado por você também, Lily Evans, e dos meus braços você não escapa mais.

Foi sua vez de lhe dar um sorriso apaixonado, afastando-o para lhe olhar mais uma vez, incrédula que realmente tinha feito aquilo.

De repente, os lábios dos dois se encontraram em um beijo desesperado. Ainda um pouco exaltados da discussão de mais cedo, mas com toda a energia e tensão que eles carregavam consigo durante todos aqueles meses, o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, mais profundo, mais violento. As bocas se movendo constantemente, assim como quando eles duelavam, lutando por dominação, por poder, para devorar um ao outro. As línguas se acariciavam arduamente, os lábios se movendo em sincronia, lembranças de uma noite de comemorações retornando não só à mente dos dois, mas por pelo corpo todo, cinco anos de anseio que eles não tinham consciência que estavam esperando por repetir, vindo à tona como um tsunami de sensações.

De repente, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

Descolando sua boca de Lily, James dirigiu suas carícias ao pescoço da ruiva, sua boca inconscientemente se lembrando de cada ponto que a fazia suspirar, se lembrando de dos pontos de pressão que a faziam puxar o cabelo dele mais forte, lugares onde ele deixava mordidas que arrancavam pequenos miados dela.

O ambiente ficava mais quente, e a vontade mais urgente. Sem tirar seus lábios da pele macia, suave dela, James foi deslizando de seu pescoço, para os ombros, para o colo onde encontrou a barra da blusa dela, deixando uma trilha de fogo e arrepios por onde passava. As mãos dele – grandes, firmes, ardentes – que antes circulavam sua cintura, mantendo-a contra o corpo forte e quente dele, de repente a soltaram, subindo por dentro de sua blusa, acariciando cada centímetro de suas costas, queimando-a e lhe dando calafrios ao mesmo tempo. O toque dele era como se fosse fogo e gelo no corpo dela, provocação e alívio, a tormenta e a cura. Era enlouquecedor, e ela só queria mais e mais.

Após cariciar cada milímetro possível de sua pele, as mãos dele voltaram para a cintura dele, onde seguraram-na e, sem avisos, a levantaram, fazendo Lily se ver sem chão de repente. Literalmente. Desesperada por apoio, a ruiva apertou seus braços em volta dos ombros – largos e tão, tão, fortes – dele, suas pernas envolvendo a cintura dele em um instante. Lily abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, quando sentiu a parede fria e áspera do corredor que dividia os quartos deles em suas costas ardentes.

Oh.

Lily estava gostando do rumo que aquilo estava tomando, mas estranhou a diferença de altura entre os dois. Não era pra isso que ele havia a pegado no col–

Oh.

A ruiva entendeu o motivo quando sentiu os lábios do moreno descendo por sua blusa, deixando seu decote e se movendo em direção aos seus seios. Ela não pode dizer nada antes de arfar, tentando puxar o ar para seus pulmões, mas sobrecarregada com a as sensações arrebatadoras que James causava em seu corpo, sua boca quente envolvendo e acariciando o mamilo dela por cima de sua blusa fina. Como estava de pijama, prestes à dormir antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, estava sem sutiã e podia sentir muito bem a língua dele cariciando sua pele sensível através de sua blusa, esta que já estava molhada e agarrada em seu corpo, tornando as sensações ainda mais intensas.

Lily sempre tinha admirado como James podia ser eloquente, e sabia como ele tinha um jeito com palavras, mas ela certamente tinha esquecido como a boca dele era talentosa em outros sentidos. A cada toque abrasador de sua língua nos seios dela lhe tirava o ar que ela não tinha em seu corpo, e ela se viu arfando, puxando o ar cada vez mais com força, tentando não desmaiar por falta de oxigênio. A diversão só estava começando, e ela não podia deixar aquilo acabar tão cedo.

Enquanto ela lutava por manter a sanidade, com cada carícia dele em sua pele sensível, alternando os toques em cada seio dela de maneira envolvente, as mãos deles buscavam outras maneiras de fazê-la perder a cabeça. Após alguns instantes, suas mãos seguraram a barra da blusa dela, puxando-a para cima, retirando-a do corpo dela e jogando em alguma direção e nenhum dos dois se preocupou em prestar a atenção. Lily, por estar focada demais na sensação do toque quente da língua dele em sua pele nua. James, por notar que por baixo da blusa comprida dela, havia apenas uma – pequena, na opinião dele – calcinha vinho.

James não sabia dizer se era o fato de ela ter discutido com ele apenas de blusa e calcinha, ou se era o fato de ela estar tão perto, com apenas uma barreira fina de roupa o separando... ele perdeu a cabeça. Enquanto a acariciava com mais urgência, completamente fixado em sua nova descoberta, e a prensava contra a parede com seu torso, as mãos dele estavam livres para fazerem o que queriam. E ah, como ele tinha ideias sobre o que fazer com ela...

Sua mão esquerda subiu, pegando as mãos dela que puxavam e massageavam seus cabelos e as juntou, elevando-as para cima da cabeça dela, mantendo-as presas ali, pelos pulsos, entre a parede fria e áspera e a mão quente e calejada dele. A outra, massageou o seio direito dela por instantes, antes de descer pela cintura dela com toque delicados, com a leveza de uma pluma, provocando arrepios por todo corpo da ruiva em sua frente. Lily, perdida entre toque, suspiros, arfadas e sensações, só conseguir sentir o que aquele homem lhe causava. Mal conseguia formar um pensamento por completo em sua mente, concentrada nas sensações que James lhe causava, ela achou que ele lhe tocaria por cima do tecido novamente, se surpreendeu com o toque dele direto na parte mais sensível de seu corpo.

Oito mil terminações nervosas ativadas de repente, de uma vez. A surpresa, e a sensação do toque dele a fez puxar o ar violentamente, mas nenhuma palavra ou suspirou ou som saiu de sua garganta. Toda tensa, a mente limpa de qualquer pensamento, os pulmões prendendo todo ar... era demais. Não demorou mais que algumas carícias, movimentos circulares que pressionavam seu clitóris de uma maneira deliciosamente enlouquecedora, sua pele arrepiando, as pernas tencionando ao redor da cintura de James, os olhos fechando, seu corpo inteiro tremendo, cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais intenso, um crescendo, um tsunami, o nirvana tão perto do toque da ponta de seus dedos...

Ela quebrou.

Com um tremor intenso, o todo deixando seu corpo, uma lamúria alta e aguda deixando sua garganta, seu corpo tencionando como nunca e relaxando no próximo instante, cansado, derretendo e leve como uma pena, Lily sentiu a onda de sensações de um ótimo orgasmo tomar conta de seu ser.

Demorou alguns instantes, mas ao voltar a alerta, os olhos abrindo preguiçosamente, e sua consciência lentamente voltando ao foco, ela percebeu que em algum momento havia deitado a cabeça em cima da cabeça de James, mas a parte traseira de sua cabeça, um pouco acima de sua nuca, estava dolorida. Ela certamente bateu a cabeça na parede no meio daquele mar de sensações. Ela quis rir, mas os toques leves e delicados de James ainda em volta de seu lábios inferiores, juntamente com os beijos que ele dava por todo seu colo, a distraíram. Lily apertou os ombros do moreno, e fez força para baixo, indicando que queria que ele a abaixasse um pouco. Ele a abaixou até eles estarem no mesmo nível de olhar, mas ele se recusou a soltá-la, a mão que estava em sua calcinha e a mão que segurava seus pulsos indo para a bunda dela, para sustentar um pouco de seu peso. Certamente ela estaria com as costas totalmente arranhadas pela parede de pedra, e ficaria totalmente dolorida na manhã seguinte.

Lily, agora com as mãos livres, segurou o rosto de James, aproximando-o do seu. Ela o olhou por alguns instantes, antes de lhe dar um longo, lento, e doce beijo. Diferente do beijo que havia iniciado tudo aquilo, esse era mais calmo, menos desesperado, mas mais profundo. Mas, certamente, não menos sensual. Se dependesse dela, aquilo era só o início da noite, o fim da primeira parte de preliminares. Só que ela sabia que ficaria com dor pelos arranhões da parede áspera, e, por mais excitante que fosse a ideia de transar contra a parede, não lhe parecia nem um pouco prático ou confortável, principalmente quando eles tinham não só uma, mas duas camas à disposição deles.

Quebrando o beijo com pequenos selinhos, e o beijando por toda extensão do maxilar dele, enquanto as mãos dela mais uma vez se voltavam para os enfuriantes, mas extremamente macios cabelos dele, ela sussurrou quando chegou ao seu ouvido, mordendo seu lóbulo assim que terminou:

– Por que a gente não continua isso em um lugar mais confortável? – Lily disse, e notou como a pele dele se encheu de pequenos pontos brandos, os pelos se levantando, um claro e visível arrepio passando pelo corpo dele. _Ótimo,_ ela pensou, sorrindo satisfeita contra a pele dele.

– Uma ótima ideia. Minha cama ou a sua? – A voz dele soou, mais rouca e baixa que o normal. Foi a vez dela de sentir calafrios descendo por sua coluna.

– Não me importa, desde que você venha comigo.

James a apertou mais contra si, descolando-a da parede, carregando-a até um dos quartos. Ela pode sentir pressionado contra si o quanto a diversão deles contra a parede tinha afetado-o, e brevemente considerou torturá-lo um pouco, rebolando contra a parte desesperada dele, mas estava sem paciência para preliminares. A urgência de antes voltou com toda força, e torturá-lo só iria torturá-la mais, e ela precisava dele dentro de si. 

Eles entraram no quarto e James fechou a porta com um dos pés, a equilibrando no colo de alguma forma, e ela pode apreciar de perto a força que o moreno tinha, que ela reparava a cada aula prática que eles tinham. Toda a adrenalina que ela normalmente sentia quando eles duelavam estava presente, mas dessa vez com algo a mais, com a dor de um êxtase em espera, o prazer acumulado, esperando um estimulo certo para ser libertado. A doce antecipação de tê-lo para si estava tão intensa que provocava tremedeiras em seu corpo.

Tão focada nas sensações que ele lhe provocava, Lily só percebeu que ele tinha a depositado na cama ao sentir a maciez dos lençóis quando os sentiu em suas costas nuas, e mal pode focar muito nisso, sentindo os longos dedos do moreno acariciando seu corpo, delicadamente tirando a calcinha dela, úmida do orgasmo dela de antes, e sentindo-o massageando suas coxas, suas panturrilhas e seus pés enquanto ele tirava a peça dela.

– Eu sei que você deve estar se divertindo, mas teremos tempo para o lento mais tarde. Nesse momento eu preciso de você em mim, agora. – Ela disse, sua voz quase que um miado, uma súplica praticamente pingando dela.

– E eu sei disso, mas a gente precisa tirar algumas barreiras antes, _love._ – O moreno respondeu, se levantando para retirar a calça que vestia. A blusa dele havia se perdido em algum ponto, e ela não estava reclamando, apreciando a vista que tinha deitada da cama. Ela precisava descobrir qual era o deus do Quadribol e agradecê-lo, claramente virando mais fã do esporte ao ver os músculos definidos de James. Provavelmente o treinamento para auror havia ajudado, mas ela sabia que o esporte tinha sido um grande contribuinte para o corpo esculpido à sua frente. Adônis ficaria invejado.

Uma vez despido, James não deu mais tempo para que ela pudesse admirá-lo, cobrindo o corpo – ardente, musculoso, firme – dele no dela. Os lábios dele capturando os dela, e mais uma vez a necessidade se fez presente, o desejo falando mais alto, enlouquecendo os dois, pedindo por uma liberação.

Eles trocaram carícias: beijos por todo o pescoço e colo dela, toques leves e delicados, quase inexistentes, por seus braços, por seu abdômen e por suas coxas. Todo e qualquer lugar que não fosse o ponto entre suas pernas, onde ela mais precisava dele. James Potter iria a deixar louca e ele ainda nem havia entrado nela. Lily retribuiu acariciando os ombros dele, descendo para seu peitoral, a unhas levemente passando pelos mamilos dele, sabendo que eram quase tão sensíveis quando os dela. Ela rebolava o quadril por baixo de seu peso, tocando e desconectando com a virilha dele, os movimentos tirando-o do sério, fazendo ele soltar grunhidos e pequenos gemidos. Se ele queria provocá-la, ela sabia dar o troco na mesma moeda.

– Eu te disse que não estava no humor para lento.

Ele pausou, e ela seguiu a deixa dele, olhando-o quando ele desgrudou sua deliciosa boca do seio dela, levantando para encontrar seu olhar. James levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, carinhosamente tocando sua bochecha, enquanto a olhava seriamente.

– Eu preciso que você diga que você tem certeza disso, Lily. O que você falou hoje à tarde... eu não posso continuar se você for mudar de ideia amanhã. Se você não for querer isso, eu, nós, quando você acordar amanhã. – James disse baixo, firme e sério. Ela entendia a preocupação dele. Como ela, ele estava se deixando vulnerável, se abrindo para uma possível, e grande, decepção. Mas não haveria nenhuma.

Lily Evans estava cansada de fugir. Ela estava cansada de afastá-lo, de se distanciar, de fingir que não estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Ela não mudaria de ideia.

Levantando o torso do colchão, ela encontrou os lábios dele e o beijou doce e longamente, tentando transmitir tudo que sentia, mas ainda não estava pronta para falar em voz alta, em um beijo. Se separando, ela o olhou firmemente nos olhos, aqueles olhos cor de âmbar que ela amava tanto e que tinham a capacidade de lhe tirar o ar apenas com um olhar, e disse:

– Eu tenho certeza. Eu te juro, James, eu não vou mudar de ideia.

Assegurado, ele concordou com a cabeça, e a beijou mais uma vez. Enquanto se perdia na sensação dos lábios dela, ela sentiu ele os movendo, as mãos dele passando por todo corpo dela, acariciando-a, adorando-a, enlouquecendo-a. A ruiva sentiu as mãos dele que a tocavam tão deliciosamente afastando suas pernas, fazendo espaço para ele, e sentiu ele se colocar nela, entrando lentamente, completando-a milímetro por milímetro, a preenchendo por completo e lhe tirando o ar. Ele lhe deu alguns segundos para que se acostumasse, antes de começar a se mover dentro dela, tirando suspiros e murmúrias de sua garganta. Enquanto se movimentava, suspirando contra a boca, o pescoço e o cabelo dela, as mãos dele se moveram, uma indo se encontrar com a dela, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois, e a outra descia, encontrando o clitóris dela e o massageando em movimentos circulares que a enlouqueciam.

Lily começou a movimentar o quadril, encontrando com o dele, se movimentando em sincronia, quase que em uma dança que só eles conheciam. Em meio a sensações, lembranças do passaram se juntaram a toques do presente, a percepção do que já tinha uma vez sido se fundindo com o que era, com o que estava sendo, com o que seria.

Era como voltar para casa.

Podia ter sido apenas uma vez, mas, já estando aqui antes, ela conhecia os passos, reconhecia os sinais. A memória não estava só em sua mente, mas em seus dedos, que com sua mão livra arranhavam as costas dele novamente, a cada vez que ele entrava nela. Suas coxas tremendo mais uma vez, abraçando com força o quadril dele, tentando o manter o mais próximo possível. Sua boca se dividindo de novo entre beijá-lo e suspirar sobre a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si.

Flashes do que foi, flashes do que era se juntando, se misturando, se entrelaçando exatamente como eles estavam agora, movendo-se um contra o outro, pele com pele, subindo cada vez mais alto, ele firme contra suas paredes, o êxtase aumentando, a intensidade do toque dele em seu clitóris ficando mais forte, a puxando para nuvens e a afundando no mar, lhe tirando ar, lhe tirando a sanidade, lhe tirando tudo e a dando toda para ele.

Com a força das sensações que ele lhe proporcionava, ela não conseguiu o esperar: o movimento dele dentro de si, a toque dele infindável, a boca encontrando a pele sensível de seu seio mais uma vez... ela se rendeu. Lily se perdeu no êxtase, na intensidade, no doce, vertiginoso, implacável furação que o orgasmo que James lhe causou em seu corpo. Em meio ao mar de sensações, ela pode sentir ele atingindo seu próprio pico de prazer alguns instantes depois.

Eles passaram momentos assim, apenas aproveitando a onda de deleite que provocaram um no outro, ainda conectados, recuperando o ar. Um pouco depois James a apertou firme contra ele, e os girou, a colocando por cima dele enquanto se recostava no colchão. Ele então a beijou longa, lentamente, naquela preguiça que só um orgasmo causava. As mãos que antes envolviam sua cintura, foram para o rosto dela, acariciando-o, enquanto ele a olhava fixamente. O moreno levantou o rosto, e, pouco antes de sua envolver a dela, sussurrou contra seus lábios:

– Eu senti sua falta.

– Eu também.

•

Eles passaram o resto da noite assim, entre conversas e declarações, beijos e carícias, repetindo vez após vez, se perdendo na sensação do corpo de um do outro. Em algum momento da noite, no entanto, eles adormeceram. Lily acordou no que parecia ser apenas instantes depois, o que certamente não era, uma vez que o quarto estava iluminado pela luz do sol. Preguiçosamente ela abriu os olhos, estranhando a claridade e com o mundo dos sonhos tentando engoli-la de novo, mas ela sabia que não podia ceder ao sono, ou só acordaria à tarde.

Distraidamente, ela percebeu que James havia levado-os para o quarto dele, e ela, em sua preguiça sonolenta, observou o cômodo que havia atormentando-a por todos aqueles meses. Quantas vezes não esteve deitada em sua cama, ouvindo-o através da parede, imaginando em vários tipos de situações: sentado na escrivaninha planejando uma aula, conversando com Sirius (ela não sabia como, mas sabia que ele tinha um jeito de conversar com o outro moreno, havia ouvido a voz dele várias vezes no quarto de James para saber) ou deitado na cama dormindo, lendo, ou, talvez quem sabe, pensando nela como ela pensava nele.

Era estranho estar ali, depois de tanto imaginar o que acontecia entre aquelas paredes, depois de quase enlouquecer ouvindo-o ali, mas parecia certo. Não exatamente estar no quarto dele, mas sim estar entre seus braços. Braços esses que de repente a puxaram para perto, abraçando-a, enquanto a boca dele depositava beijos por seu ombro nu, subindo pelo seu pescoço até chegar em seu ouvido.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Ela respondeu, um sorriso satisfeito e contente se fazendo em seu rosto, enquanto ela se virava para beijá-lo. Eles trocaram leves e breves beijos, cansados demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

– Noite boa? – James perguntou quando eles se soltaram.

– A melhor. – Ela disse, o sorriso não deixando seus lábios, enquanto ela se virava e deitava a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Mesmo sem olhá-lo, ela pode sentir o sorriso satisfeito dele.

– Eu poderia transformar em uma manhã melhor, mas é segunda, e acabaríamos nos perdendo no momento e nos atrasando. – O moreno disse rindo, acariciando o braço dela que envolvia a cintura dele, e ela podia ouvir o tom convencido na voz dele. Estava quase respondendo-o, quando o que ele disse realmente se fixou na mente dela.

Era segunda.

Era segunda, estava de manhã, e, se ela julgasse pela claridade do quarto, já havia passado muito tempo desde a hora que eles deviam acordar. James, sentindo o corpo de Lily se enrijecendo, perdeu o sorriso, e franziu o cenho. Será que ela estava se arrependendo?

– Lily? – Ele perguntou, preocupado. Tinha imaginado que isso podia acontecer, mas estava torcendo para que ela estivesse certa na noite anterior, e que não mudaria de ideia ao acordar. Mas, tudo bem. Ele havia conseguido a convencer uma vez, iria convencê-la outra. Só precisava acalmá-la.

– Que horas são? – A ruiva falou, sua voz saindo estranha. O que o horário tinha haver com eles dois?

– O que? O que isso tem hav... –

– Que horas são, James? – Ela repetiu, a voz ficando mais alta, o pânico evidente em seu rosto quando ela levantou e o olhou. James, estranhando o comportamento dela e não entendendo onde ela queria chegar, se esticou até a mesa de cabeceira, pegando seu relógio para que pudesse olhar. Estava prestes a responder seus olhos registraram o que via, e seu cérebro entendeu o pânico dela. Eram sete e cinquenta e cinco da manhã.

Faltavam cinco minutos para a aula com o segundo ano da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa começar.

– Que horas são, James! – Lily gritou, os olhos arregalados e fixados no rosto dele.

– Sete e cinquenta e cinco. A gente perdeu o café da manhã, e faltam cinco minutos para aula começar. – O professor responder, o tom calmo de sua voz não correspondendo com o desespero que ele sentia por dentro. Ele se sentou na cama, levantando o corpo de Lily consigo, e segurou as mãos dela enquanto pensava. Ok, eles tinham cinco minutos. Só tinham tempo de se arrumar. Respirando fundo, tentando não alarmá-la ainda mais, ele tentou manter o tom de antes, mas agora, o tremor em sua voz o denunciava. – Ok. Enquanto você usa o banheiro, eu me arrumo e abro a sala para os alunos. Aí, enquanto você se arruma, eu junto os planos de aula e os materiais, e nos encontramos lá embaixo. Ok?

Com o acenar de cabeça dela, eles saíram de seus estupores e a pressa tomou conta dos dois. Os cinco minutos que tinham pareciam um segundo e uma década ao mesmo tempo. Eles corriam pelos aposentos, se revezando no banheiro e pegando as roupas que espalharam pela escada na noite anterior. Como não teriam tempo de se arrumarem direito, eles vestiram a roupa de antes, em uma decisão silenciosa, sabendo que seus robes as cobririam caso algum aluno fosse observador o bastante. Eles não tinham tempo para banho ou o café, apenas necessidades fisiológicas e uma escova para prender o cabelo, no caso de Lily. O cabelo de James estava muito mais bagunçado que o normal, mas o moreno sabia que seria uma batalha perdida tentar arrumá-lo em apenas um, dois minutos.

Por algum milagre, os dois se encontraram na porta que separava a sala de estar que dividiam da escada que descia para a sala de aula. Sem fôlego, com roupas amarrotadas, as bochechas coradas da correria e quase quatro minutos atrasados, mas eles conseguiram. Sabendo que os alunos já estavam na sala, já que havia aberto a porta para que eles pudessem entrar no meio do furacão que eles causaram pelos cômodos que dividiam, ele sabia que não seria bom se eles os vissem tão exaltados. Parando-a por um segundo, James olhou Lily nos olhos e fez um gesto para que ela copiasse sua respiração funda, tentando fazer que eles passassem uma imagem calma. Repetiram a inspiração e expiração quatro, cinco vezes. Já estavam atrasados mesmo, mais alguns segundos não fariam diferença. Quando conseguiram acalmar um pouco a respiração, ainda claramente agitados mas não tão ofegantes quanto antes, ele segurou a mão livre dela, apertando-a por um instante.

– Pronta? – Ele perguntou lhe sorrindo de lado, mas ela percebeu a preocupação em seus olhos. Respirando fundo uma última vez, ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco hesitante e inseguro.

– Tanto quanto posso estar.

O moreno riu, e, lhe dando um beijo em sua bochecha, ele a soltou, abrindo a porta e descendo para a sala de aula. Lily hesitou por um segundo, o pânico querendo falar mais alto, mas levantou a cabeça, fechou a porta atrás de si e o seguiu.

Em poucos passos estava ao lado de James, de frente para turma. Na maioria das vezes, ela achava que era uma coisa boa ter seu dormitório tão perto da sala de aula. Naquela manhã, ela odiou o fato, querendo mais alguns instantes para se preparar, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre aquilo. Então, ela apenas sorriu para a turma.

– Bom dia, classe! – A voz de James ecoou alto pelo cômodo, calando qualquer conversa entre os alunos que não tivesse acabado com a presença deles na sala. Os alunos que estavam virados para trás se viraram para eles, e Lily não sabia se era porque se sentia pega despreparada, ou se as dezenas de olhares em si naquela manhã tão fora do comum a deixaram desconcertada, mas de repente ela se vi enrubescendo diante de toda atenção, mas continuou sorrindo, se recusando a demonstrar o turbilhão que se passava dentro dela.

A classe respondeu o bom dia de James em uníssono, e Lily não pode evitar que seu sorriso se alargasse, se tornando mais genuíno. Ela amava como James era querido pelos alunos de todas as casas e anos. Ele comandava respeito e controle, sem ser autoritário e arrogante com os alunos. A relação dele com os estudantes era adorável, e ela sonhava em ter esse tipo de presença e respeito quando ela fosse oficialmente uma professora. Lily cumprimentou a turma, que a respondeu da mesma forma. Talvez ela já estivesse quase lá.

O moreno estava prestes a introduzir a lição, quando uma mão se levantou no ar, pedindo permissão para falar. O professor acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

– Hm, me desculpe, professor Potter... mas, está tudo bem? – Uma menina loira de uniforme da Lufa-Lufa perguntou. Lily não era exatamente boa com nomes, eles davam aula para centenas de alunos no castelo todo, e nem sempre ela conseguia memorizar todos eles. A menina corou ao receber a atenção dos dois, e a ruiva quase achou que ela não fosse continuar, mas com um gesto de James para que ela prosseguisse, a lufana terminou a pergunta. – É que... bem, a sua blusa está meio... rasgada? E o senhor está sem gravata e seus robes, eles... bem, só queria saber se alguma coisa aconteceu, e você precise quem alguém talvez chame a Madame Pomfrey.

A menina estava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Lily quando terminou de falar. Virando-se para James e parando para analisá-lo, ela reparou que ele realmente estava bem... fora do normal. Ele costumava vestir-se socialmente para as aulas, e de suas vestimentas normais, só estavam a camisa e calça sociais, o colete e o cinto. A gravata que ele costumava usar, e os robes que ele estava certo que disfarçariam as roupas amarrotadas, ele havia esquecido de colocar. E, claro, a cereja no bolo: no topo de sua camisa, entre o colarinho e os primeiros botões, havia um rasgo que saía de uma das casas dos botões até o meio de seu peito, e dois deles faltando. A ruiva teve que pressionar os lábios para não rir, e virar o rosto ligeiramente na direção oposta dos alunos, para que eles não vissem ela ficando vermelha. Ela não sabia com quem estava mais incrédula: ela, por ter rasgado a blusa dele no meio da euforia dos amassos deles, ou com ele, por ter se dado ao trabalho de pegar um colete, mas esquecido de trocar a blusa ou pegar os robes exteriores.

James limpou a garganta, se reparando para dar alguma desculpa, quando foi novamente interrompido, dessa vez por um garoto da Grifinória, que havia falado sem levantar a mão, e estava sentado na frente da sala, do lado da menina loira.

– Ah, mas se alguma coisa séria aconteceu, a professora Evans também teria que ser atendida. O pescoço dela está todo machucado. Vocês estão bem?

Ela não sabia se agradecia por terem uma relação tão aberta com os alunos, ou se amaldiçoava por dar tanta abertura. Ouvir aquele comentário havia sido provavelmente o momento mais vergonhoso de sua vida adulta. Contudo, antes fosse um segundoanista que provavelmente não entendia o que a vermelhidão em seu pescoço significava, do que um setimoanista, a próxima turma deles depois dessa, fazendo tal comentário e sabendo exatamente o que ela tinha feito para estar naquele estado. E, considerando o próprio estado de James, com quem ela tinha feito.

Lily desejou que Merlin a matasse naquele instante. Que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés, que fosse atingida por um raio, que seus pulmões parassem de funcionar e ela perdesse a consciência (o que, se ela fosse sincera, não estava muito longe de acontecer). Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Devia estar tendo um pesadelo, ou alucinando, pois não conseguia acreditar que era tão azarada a ponto de estar naquela situação. Por que Merlin não tinha piedade de sua pobre alma?

James limpou a garganta, e pelo canto do olho, ela pôde vê-lo com a mão entre os cabelos, tão desconcertado quanto ela. O moreno olhou brevemente em sua direção, mas ela se recusou a encontrar o olhar dele. Ele era o professor ali, ele que resolvesse a enrascada em que se meteram. Respirando fundo, ele sorriu para a turma, e explicou o motivo do estado deles.

– Agradeço a preocupação, mas estamos bem. Professora Evans e eu estamos um pouco menos arrumados que o normal porque ela estava me ajudando a praticar a aula de hoje. Eu queria decidir o melhor jeito para praticarmos com segurança o feitiço de hoje. Pelo o que vocês podem ver pelo estado que nos encontramos, se não tiverem cuidado, vocês podem se machucar muito. O pescoço da Professora Evans não é nada perto das outras marcas que causamos no outro.

Filho da puta.

Lily ficou boquiaberta com a audácia dele em dizer aquilo, o rosto impassível, como se realmente estivesse falando sobre a matéria e não ter feito um comentário sobre a noite deles na frente dos alunos. Ela não sabia se estava com vontade de rir ou de dar um tapa bem dado na cara dele. Provavelmente os dois. Quando ela achava que não podia piorar...

–... não é, Professora Evans?

Ouvindo ele falando seu nome, Lily saiu de seu estupor e se virou novamente para a sala, mas com os olhos em James. O rosto dele estava sério, mas ela reconheceu o olhar divertido nos olhos dele. O desgraçado estava se divertindo.

Filho da puta.

– Desculpe, sim? – Ela respondeu, entredentes, recebendo um sorriso de lado, que para ela parecia um tanto quanto descarado, e ficou indecisa entre tirar aquele maldito sorriso com tapas ou beijos. De novo, provavelmente os dois.

– Eu estava introduzindo o feitiço de hoje, _Aberratius Ictus._

– Ah, claro. – Ela sorriu docemente para ele, mas com os olhos faiscando. James gostava que ela participasse da explicação em suas aulas, mesmo quando ele era quem ministrava (dependendo do assunto e da turma, ele a deixava tomar a dianteira, de vez em quando). Ele apenas a pegou desprevenida após aquele comentário, e sabia disso. Desgraçado. – O _Aberratio Ictus_ é um feitiço que demanda muita atenção e concentração. É um feitiço muito útil quando bem executado. Ele pode te causar muitas dores e ferimentos, como o Professor Potter muito bem sabe. – Ela explicou o sorriso em seu rosto cada vez mais doce, até que parecesse meio maníaco. James entendeu a deixa, um riso baixo saindo de seus lábios brevemente, mas ele parou de provocá-la.

– Exatamente. Enquanto duelávamos mais cedo, Professora Evans foi um belo exemplo de como ele pode ser eficiente, mas nós dois nos machucamos um pouco quando não estávamos tão focados, e por isso nosso atraso e nosso estado. Eu vou deixar ela introduzi-lo para vocês enquanto irei trocar de camisa. Perdão, mas não percebemos como nosso _duelo_ causou tanto estrago. Quando voltar, nós iremos demonstrá-lo para vocês, e depois iremos para a parte prática. Com licença. – O moreno explicou, rindo charmosamente para turma. Ela percebeu que a maioria aceitou a explicação, mas tinha alguns alunos mais espertos, mais _maduros_ (para não chamar de precoces) que os olhavam como desconfiassem da verdade. Ela resolveu não se concentrar nisso, ou voltaria a ficar vermelha, e tomou a deixa de James.

– Bom, o _Aberratio Ictus_ é um feitiço que tem por função fazer o feitiço do adversário se desviar para outro alvo aleatório. – Ela começou, se concentrando na explicação e agradecendo que aquela situação embaraçosa havia passado. James apertou levemente seu ombro antes de ir para escada, subindo para os aposentos deles para trocar a blusa. Enquanto ele tinha explicado (ou, dado a desculpa esfarrapada deles), ela soltou o cabelo do rabo de cavalo que havia feito, para esconder as marcas em seu pescoço. Ela tinha que voltar a focar na aula e parar de pensar naquilo, ou iria ficar toda desconcertada novamente. – Ele apenas não funciona contra Maldições Imperdoáveis, feitiços que possuem contrafeitiços específicos ou objetos e elementos como água, fogo, ar, luz...

Após alguns minutos, ela se viu relaxando, voltando para a seu modo professora, e esquecendo o acontecido. James voltou em instantes com uma nova camisa, uma gravata perfeitamente atada em seu pescoço, e robes em suas mãos, que ele depositou em sua mesa. Só que ele também trouxe um lenço para que ela pudesse colocar para a próxima aula, com o sétimo ano, e deixou uma fruta para que ela pudesse comer, já que eles perderam o café da manhã. Ela lhe deu um sorriso agradecido em meio à explicação, o que lhe rendeu uma piscadela que ela teve que lutar muito para, na milésima vez naquela manhã, não enrubescer.

O dia foi longo com o início turbulento da manhã deles, mas logo ela se viu no meio da última aula do dia, com a turma do sexto ano da Corvinal e da Sonserina. James estava explicando alguns feitiços e contrafeitiços para se usar em um duelo, e ela estava sentada em sua mesa, sabendo que ele não precisaria dela até a parte prática. Era para ela estar aproveitando aquele momento para completar algumas fichas de seu estágio, ou então adiantando algumas leituras do mestrado, mas ela só conseguia focar nele.

Durante aqueles últimos meses em Hogwarts, ela se pegou várias vezes o observando durante as aulas. Mesmo quando estava em negação, mesmo quando estava tentando fugir de seus sentimentos, ela nunca conseguia não observá-lo enquanto ensinava. Ela sempre o achou fascinante, mesmo na época de escola, mesmo antes do breve affair que tiveram, mesmo quando eles brigavam como cães e gatos. Mas nunca o achou tão fascinante como quando o via comandando uma turma. Ela o admirava por sua postura profissional, mas amigável com os alunos. Como realmente os ensinava e os ajudava, e não apenas lhes passava uma lição.

Porém, e isso mesmo antes da noite anterior, ela não podia evitar notar o sorriso animado e orgulhoso quando a turma conseguia executar a matéria perfeitamente, ou quando um aluno com dificuldades conseguia entender após ele explicar novamente, com mais calma e atenção. Ela admirava como o corpo dele se mexia elegantemente nos movimentos de um feitiço, ou como ele adotava uma postura passional ao explicar alguma matéria que o interessava especialmente. Ela adorava como os olhos dele brilhavam durante as explicações, como mesmo cansado, ele tinha uma aura animada a cada turma, a cada aula que começava.

Lily, em seu quinto ano, havia se apaixonado pelo James brincalhão, o James engraçado e divertido, extrovertido e charmoso. Nas breves semanas que tiveram, ela se apaixonou por seu jeito carinhoso e atencioso, pelo sorriso que ele lhe dava cada vez que a via, ou o modo como a olhava.

Mas foi o James professor que realmente a conquistou.

Mesmo que ela inicialmente não quisesse admitir, foi a versão responsável dele que a cativou. Ele sempre havia sido confiante, mas foi vê-lo exibir essa confiança sem precisar exagerá-la a ponto de soar arrogante. Foi a versão dele cuidadosa com os alunos, dedicada a eles, apaixonada por aquilo que fazia e demonstrando isso dia após dia.

Talvez apenas não era para ser que eles não ficaram juntos quando eram mais novos. Talvez eles precisassem crescer, amadurecer, antes que pudessem ficar juntos. Mas talvez fosse o destino, fazendo ela se apaixonar por ele quando mais nova, e relembrá-la do sentimento mais intensamente quando mais velha. E talvez o destino tivesse um senso de humor irônico, os separando quando era perfeitamente aceitável que eles ficassem juntos, mas os juntando quando haviam sérios empecilhos para que eles se dessem uma chance. E, no fim, talvez esse fosse o motivo: talvez eles precisassem de algo que os fizessem ter certeza do que sentiam, antes de se renderem um ao outro.

Mas, no meio de tantas hipóteses, ela tinha uma convicção.

Se não tivesse sido quando eram mais novos, e se não tivesse dado certo dessa vez, eles acabariam de volta na vida do outro.

Por que se tinha uma coisa que Lily Evans tinha certeza, era que não importavam as circunstâncias, os títulos e suas posições na vida: ela e James Potter eram inevitáveis.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Essa é minha primeira fanfic jily em mais de uma década, então por favor, relevem se foi um pouco ooc <3


End file.
